Quand elle revoit l'avenir!
by Mione-et-ses-amours
Summary: Et si Hermione avait fait un voyage dans le temps ! Que ce serait-il passer ?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_En cette saison d'été, on pouvait voir par une fenêtre une veille dame qui regardait dehors avec un sourire tellement grand que l'on pouvait ce demander pourquoi cette veille dame l'avait collé sur son visage._

_Ce que l'on ne pouvait pas savoir c'est que cette dame était dans ses pensées tellement belles qu'elle n'avait pas vu que des personnes la regardaient du sol._

_Cette veille dame se nomme Hermione et elle va vous compter son histoire._


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_PDV HERMIONE_

_Je m'appelle Hermione Granger je suis une sorcière, j'ai deux meilleurs amis : Ronald Weasley avant dernier enfant d'une famille de sept enfants et Harry Potter fils unique et « abandonné » par ses parents tués par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

**-Hé, Miss je sais tout.**

_Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la voix tout sauf magnifique de Drago Malefoy dit La fouine, fils de mangemort._

**-Qu'-est ce que veux Malefoy ?**

**-Oh, rien c'est juste pour t'embêter Granger.**

_Quel casse pied celui-là, si je pouvais je l'aurais déjà transformé en grenouille sauf que d'après Dumbledore je n'ai pas le droit._

_La cloche sonna indiquant que l'on devait aller en potion avec le Professeur Rogue le monstre des cachots selon Ron et Harry. Cours avec les Serpentard bien évidemment ça n'a pas changé depuis 7 ans, pourquoi ça changerai maintenant?_

_Je me dirigeai vers les cachots et rejoignis Harry et Ron dans le couloir._

**-Salut, les gars comment allez-vous?**

**-Bien et toi ?** _Répondirent-ils en même temps._

_Je souris avant de leur répondre._

**-Bien même si cette Fouine m'énerve de plus en plus.**

_Le professeur Rogue arriva et fit claquer la porte avant de nous demander ou plutôt de nous ordonner de rentrer. Le silence plana en attendent que le Professeur Rogue dise ce que nous devions faire._

**-Bien cette année, je vais vous placer car selon notre très cher Directeur le Professeur Dumbledore, le rapprochement des maisons va nous aider pour la guerre finale donc les couples que je vais dicter vous vous placerez côte à côte.**

**-Monsieur Weasley Ron à côté de Monsieur Goyle Gregory.**

**-Monsieur Potter Harry à côté de Crabbe Vincent.**

**-Mis Hermione Granger à côté de Monsieur Malefoy Drago.**

**-Monsieur Londubat Neuville à côté de Miss Parkinson Pansy.**

_J'ai arrêté d'écouter au moment où il m'avait appelé. Moi à côté de la fouine de Malefoy, je sens que je vais vivre l'enfer cette année._

**-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous à votre place vous allez faire la potion de ratatinage pour voir si vous avez gardé le niveau pendant les vacances. Bien! Commencez, vous attendez quoi ?**

_J'allais chercher les ingrédients dont nous aurions besoin tandis que Malefoy faisait chauffer l'eau._

_10 minutes, on avait presque finit que Malfoy pris de la poudre et la mis dans le chaudron alors qu'il ne devait en avoir qu'à la toute dernière minute. La potion explosa et se répandit sur tout mes vêtements, je sombrais dans l'inconscience alors que je voyais Harry et Ron courir vers moi._


	3. Chapitre 2

__**Chapitre 2**__

_Je me réveillais et vis des murs peint tout de blanc, je me demandais où Est-ce que je me trouvais. J'étais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard._

_Qu'est ce que je faisais ici?_

_Soudain la mémoire me revint, Malefoy avait mit un ingrédient dans la potion qui ne fallait pas mettre à ce moment là et je me suis évanouie. Donc par déduction je dois être dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard._

_Les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place à un Dumbledore beaucoup plus jeune que d'habitude et pas avec le physique que d'habitude._

**-Miss je vois que vous êtes réveillée!**

_Je dois halluciner le Professeur à une voix différente de celle qu'il a d'habitude. Une petite ampoule viens éclairée mon cerveau, si le Professeur Dumbledore a une apparence plus jeune et une voix différente c'est que quelque chose cloche !_

**-Eh, oui Professeur, mais que ce passe-t-il?**

**-Ça, j'aimerais bien que vous me l'expliquiez, car moi-même je ne sais pas ce que vous faites là !**

_D'accord, là, il y a vraiment un problème ! Je voulais répondre mais je n'eus pas le temps qu'un garçon entra dans la pièce. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et des yeux d'un gris où dedans il y avait un air tellement rieur et joyeux qu'on pouvait se demander comment il pouvait contenir toute cette joie en lui._

**-Monsieur, le Professeur Slughorn a besoin de votre aide.**

_Le garçon remarqua enfin les yeux de l'ancienne endormie sur lui._

**-Bonjour, belle demoiselle.**

**-Bonjour.**

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le visage du garçon qui se trouvait devant moi me rappelait quelqu'un, une personne que je connais._

**-Bien je vous suis Monsieur Black.**

_Attendez, Black comme Sirius Black ? Si c'est vraiment, ce que je crois, je suis vraiment mal. Si mes calcules sont bons je suis dans la 7ème année des maraudeurs, donc en 1977. Le professeur Dumbledore partit en me disant qu'il reviendrait pour avoir des explications._

_La journée passa plus vite que je ne le pensais. Enfin le Professeur Dumbledore revint._

**-Professeur en quelle année somme-nous ?**

_Le Professeur fut surprit et intrigué de ma question ça se voyait._

**-Nous sommes en 1977, Miss. Pourquoi cette question?**

**-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis née le 19 Septembre ... 1979.**

_On pouvait bien lire la surprise sur le visage du Professeur Dumbledore. En même temps ça se comprenait, il a devant lui une personne qui vient de 19 ans du futur. Même si on était dans un monde de sorcier c'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait quelqu'un du futur. Le Professeur Dumbledore se reprit._

**- Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'à notre époque, Miss Granger ?**

_Je lui racontais tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le cours de Potion. Malefoy et le mauvais ingrédient dont je ne me souvenais même plus le nom, l'évanouissement et enfin le réveil dans cette nouvelle époque. Je rajoutais aussi que je connaissais ou que l'on m'avait parlé de personne de cette époque : James Potter, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans. Pour les autre je ne lui dit pas pour qu'il ne sache pas trop de l'époque dans laquelle je vivais._

**-Vous allez rester ici le temps que le Professeur Slughorn trouve comment on peut vous faire retourner dans votre époque. Vous devez aussi vous doutez que vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ce qu'il se passera dans le futur !**

_Il me regardait à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune._

**-Bien sur, Professeur.**

**-Bien, vous étiez dans quelle maison à votre époque ?**

**-J'étais dans la maison Griffondor, Professeur.**

**-Bien je vais aller vous chercher des affaires, et demain vous attendrez le professeur McGonagall pour aller à votre dortoir. Comprit ?**

**-D'accord.**

_Le Professeur Dumbledore partit de la salle me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Au bout de 20 minutes je commençais déjà à somnoler. Je m'allongeai dans le lit de l'infirmerie en attendant que Morphée veuille bien me prendre dans ses bras._


	4. Chapitre 3

_Quand je me réveilla dans la pièce habillé tout de blanc, mes yeux ure du mal a s'habituer a cette lumière soudaine. Enfin quand je fis plus attention a ce que m'entourai, je remarquai une femme assez âgés habillé tout de rouge avec un aire indéchiffrable. Cette personne était sans doute le Professeur McGonagall._

**-Bonjour Miss Granger enfin réveillé!**

**-Bonjour, Professeur.**

_Elle me tendit des affaires, c'était l'uniforme de la maison Griffondor._

**-Tenez votre uniforme. Enfilez-le et suivez moi pour quond puisse allez dans la grande salle pour le peit déjeunez. Je vous présenterai au Préfet-en-Chef.**

**-D'accord.**

_Je partie dans la petite salle de bain poignante a l'infirmerie, elle était petite avec des couleurs grise dans différente teint. Je m'habilla de l'uniforme que le Professeur McGonagall m'avait donné et la rejoignis._

**-Bien,Miss je vais vous redonnez votre baguette que vous aviez perdu quand on vous retrouvez.**

**-Merci,Professeur.**

_Je pris ma baguette qu'elle me tendait et la mis dans ma poche._  
><em>Nous allâmes dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, se dirigea vers la table des Griffondor et alla vers une rousse assis en face d'un garçon au chevaux couleur caramel et des yeux de couleur doré.<em>

**-Bonjour, Professeur McGonagall.**

_C'était la jeune fille rousse qui venait de parler. Quand elle me regarda je pue voir des yeux d'un vert émeraude._

**-Bonjour, Miss Evens, est ce que vous pourrez faire visiter le château a notre nouvelle Griffondor en tant que Préfet-en-chef?**

_Miss Evens? La mère d'Harry!_

**-Bien sur Professeur!**

**-Merci.**

_Le professeur Mcgonagall parti vers sa propre table et moi je me retourna vers les personne qui me scrutait. Il y avait le portrait craché d'Harry sauf les yeux, c'était James le père d'Harry. Rémus que j'avais vu avant que je n'arrive a table, Sirius que j'avais vu à l'infirmerie et enfin le petit dernier de la bande qui je devine devait être le sale rat, Peter Pettigrow._

**-Hum, bonjour**

**-Bonjour c'est toi qui est arrivé en plein cour de potion?**

**-Ouai.**

**-Vien t'assoir.**

_C'était Lily qui venais de parler. Je leurs souries et m'assis a coté d'elle._

**-Alors, je nous présente je m'appelle Lily Evans, lui le petit charmeur c'est Sirius Black, celui qui est a coté c'est James Potter un crétin pas fini, encore a coté c'est Remus Lupin. A cote de moi il y a Peter Pettigrow.**

**-D'accord, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.**

_Je commençai a manger quand une personne qui n'était pas attendu arriva._


	5. Chapitre 4

_Il y avait trois personne en face de moi: deux garçon et une fille. Le garçon qui était au milieu était assez grand avec des chevaux d'un blanc qu'il était presque transparent, il avait des yeux d'un gris ou aucune expression pouvait être lu. A sa droite il y avait l'autre garçon, lui par contre il avait les chevaux noir et on pourrai croire qu'il c'était renverse une bouteille d'huile dans les chevaux, il avait les yeux noir qui eux était teinté de tristesse, il regardai Lily. Je me souvenu que l'un des amie de Lily avait été a Serpentard et cette amie était autre que mon professeur de potion, Rogue. A la gauche du blanc il y avait une fille qui avait les chevaux bouclé et noir, ses yeux était eux aussi de couleur noire. Leurs visage me disait quelque chose._ _Ils étais habillé tout en vert en noir._

**-Qu'est ce que vous voulez? demanda Sirius.**

**-Nous, rien du tout cher cousin.**

_Cousin? Ah oui je me disais aussi. J'ai en face de moi les deux plus fidèle mangemort qu'il va exister. Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange ou plutôt Black._

**-Oh, nous on venait juste voir la nouvelle. Jolie.**

_Beurk il me répugne avec son regard pervers, je vois d'où vient ce coté pervers de la fouine. Tel père, tel fils. Quoique pas toujours, exemple Sirius il est pas comme son père._

**-Et pourquoi tu voulais me voir?**

**-Oh comme sa.**

**-Ah OK, bon ces bon tu ma vu, vous pouvez partir.**

_Bellatrix me regarda méchamment mais en réalité je m'en fichait, elle était pas la Bellatrix que j'avais connu donc déjà moins cruelle et moins puissante. Lucius lui a mon grand étonnement ne dis rien ainsi que Rogue. Apparemment je n'était pas la seule a être surprise._

**-C'est moi ou je rêve ou Malefoy na pas répondu? demanda lily.**

**-Je croyais que c'était moi qui rêvait mais apparemment je suis bien réveiller.**

_Sirius et ces blague quoique là c'était petit petit._

**-Tu sais que la tu viens déjà de te faire des ennemie, bien que je ne t'aurai jamais conseiller de trainé avec Servillus.**

**-Hum, qui ces Servillus?**

_Je feignait de jouez l'innocente, bien que je savais qui il était je n'était pas sensé le savoir._

**-Ces vrai tu vient d'arriver, Servillus c'était le gars a la bouteille d'huile.**

_Il avais parlé d'un ton sérieux comme s'il répondais a un professeur et qu'il connaissait la réponse par cœur. Et le pire ces que quand il avait dit sa, Je buvais mon chocolat et failli tout recracher sur lui, qui était en face de moi._

_En me voyant m'étouffer avec mon chocolat, il laissa échapper un petit rire qui mourra dans sa gorge quand il vu le regard noir que je lui envoyait._

**-Dit, Sirius est ce que tu est fou?**

_Je lui avait demandé sa avec un ton qui se voulait an colère. Bien que j'étaie moi même amusé de la situation._


	6. Chapitre 5

_Après ce délicieux petit déjeuner, nous allâmes dans le parc ou les maraudeur voulait me faire découvrir le lac, même si je le connaissait déjà , je fis comme si j'étaie surprise par cette beauté rare, l'eau était certes noir mais avez des petit endroit ou on pouvait se voir dedans._

**-Voila, là ces le fameux lac de la prestigieuse école de Poudlart.**

**-Tu crois pas que tu en fait un peux trop Sirius.**

_J'étais amusé par l'aspect sérieux qu'avait pris Sirius pour dire cette phrase. Il prenait pas souvent cette air, il avait plutôt le visage ainsi que les yeux d'un coté rieur et joyeux, pas sérieux, c'était très rare ._

**-Bon on se reposent ou on fait trempette?**

**-Moi je préfère rien faire, donc je propose qu'on ne fasse rien.**

_Vu que c'était Lily qui venait de faire cette phrase, donc je suppose que James allait approuver!_

**-Moi je suis d'accord avec Lily-Jolie.**

_Ba tien que ce que je disait!_

**-J'ai pas envie de me baigner donc quoique vous fessiez je reste au sec.**

_Il restait plus que Sirius, Rémus et le rat qui devait votez._

**-Bon ba moi je n'ai plus envie de me baigner, sans les filles ces plus marrent, on pourra plus les arrosez.**

**-Ouai, moi de toute façon j'avais plus envie de lire que de me baigner.**

**-Rémus tu me fais pitiez, mais il te faut bien dans le fois vu que tu nous couvre c'est beaucoup mieux.**

**-Merci Sirius au moins je sais que je suit utile. Dit Rémus d'un ton sarcastique.**

**-Mais de rien Rémus.**

_Donc après ce petit dialogue entre meilleur amis nous allâmes nous assoir au pied d'un arbre qui se trouvait en face du lac._

**-Alors tu viens d'où Hermione?**

_C'était Lily qui venait de me poser cette question que je ne savait pas qu'oi répondre. Quelles école je pouvait être avant d'être venu ici et pourquoi j'était ici!_

**-Hum, ah je venais de l'école de... BeauBatons. Et je suit venu a Poudlard parce que mes parent avait déménager.**

**-Tes parents sont moldu?**

**-Ouai.**

_Nous restâmes la fin de la journée ainsi, a ce posé des question pour mieux se connaître. Le temps passa tellement vite que l'on ne remarqua que l'on était les seule encore dehors quand la lune c'était levé. Lily me montra ou était les dortoirs des filles, et après avoir dit au revoir au garçon et a Lyli, je suis parti me coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeille._

_Demain on allais commencer les cours._


	7. Chapitre 6

_Quand je me réveilla le lendemain matin, j'allai direct dans la salle de bain qui accompagnai le dortoir des septième année. Après avoir fait ma douche m'avoir brosser les dents je partie réveiller réveillée Lily pour qu'elle y aille a son tour. Elle était peut être la Préfète-en-Chef et avait un dortoir pour elle toute seul et son homologue Serpentard elle y allait jamais, elle avait pas envie de le croisé, lui Lucius Malefoy Préfet-en-Chef des Serpentard. Je désendit vers la salle commune pour y trouvez le reste des maraudeurs que jouait déjà au jeu d'échec version sorcier._

**-Bjour' tout le monde.**

**-Bonjours toute seule.**

**-Ah Ah très marrent Sirius très marrant.**

_Je massai sur le fauteuil en les regardant joué a ce jeu que Ron et Harry arrêtait pas de jouer eux aussi, en attendant Lily je discuta avec Rémus des derniers livre qu'il avait lu, Peter lui écoutait notre conversation ou regardait la partie des garçon. Quand une Lily habiller d'un uniforme au couleurs de Griffondor descendit que nous allâmes tous dans la grande salle pour aller manger le petit déjeuner. Lily et Rémus alla vers le Professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle leurs donne les emploie du temps des Griffondor, qu'ils distribuerai par la suite. Quand nous avons reçu les notre nous vîmes que nous avions cours de potion, décidément les cours de potions le lundi matin j'étais habitué. Quand nous avions fini de manger nous nous atterre d'aller dans les cachot en attendant le début des cours. Arrivé la-bas nous vîmes Lucius, Bellatrix, Sevrus, Crabe,Goyle et d'autre Serpentard que je ne connaissait pas. Le professeur Slugorn arriva._

**-Bien le bonjours chers élèves. Vous voici a votre dernière année d'étude a Poudlard donc moi et les autre professeur attendons de vous une attitude exemplaire et que vous étudiez a fond pour avoir vos ASPICS.**

_Je connaissais déjà le discours par cœur pour que Rogue nous le dise aussi au début d'année, a croire que les Professeurs ne changeait jamais de discours pour les début d'année. Je savais déjà que par exemple hein je ne visse personne allait dérober une nouvelles fois a cette régle._

**-Bien trêve de plaisanterie je voudrais que vous fessiez la potion de Aiguise-méninges .**

_Je ne voit pas pourquoi il a dit qu'il plaisantait ce qu'il disait était tout sauf drôle, c'était de notre avenir qu'il parlait la, bien que la plus part de cette classe finira par être mangemort alors réellement sa na rien d'être marrent. J'allais chercher ce qu'ils me fallait pour faire cette potion donc : du scarabée que je devait pilé en petit __morceaux, du gingembre et de bile de tatou._

_Une heure et demie plus tard j'avais déjà fini la potion avec Lily alors que la plus part n'était cas la moitié de la leurs. James et Sirius eux comme je l'avais prédis ne fessait même pas la potion et avais passé l'heure a bavarder ou a préparer leur prochain coup sur les Serpentad ce qui plaisait pas du tout a Lily qui les regardait avec un regard noir, bien qui les concerné n'y fessai guère._

_Quand la sonneri retenti je n'avait même pas remarquez que la demi heure qu'ils restait avant la fin du cours venait de passer._

**-On a quoi maintenant les filles?**

**-On a botanique, James.**

_Nous allâmes dans le parc pour allez dans les sert ou nous attendait notre professeur : Chourave._


	8. Chapitre 7

_Quand je sorti des sert pour aller dans la grande salle j'étais a coté de Sirius pour marcher, qui lui était en train de discuter avec James pour je pense de leurs très prochaine blague sur les Serpentard._  
><em>Pendant que moi je discutait avec Lily je remarquai que Sirius et James avait disparu pour aller je ne sais ou et en réalité je m'en fichai.<em>  
><em>Quand nous sommes arrivé au portes de la grande salle on entendait des cris, et que ne fut pas notre surprise en voyant les Serpentard avec les chevaux rouge avec des reflet d'orée sur les cotées, ils avaient aussi changé leurs uniformes pour ce des Griffondor. Bien sur les cris venait des Serpentard qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'amuser eux.<em>  
><em>Les plus marrent était Malefoy, qui lui essayait d'enlever la couleur qu'il avait dans ces long chevaux d'origine blond avec tout les sort qu'il devait connaître, mais a force il s'emmiella les pinceaux et commença a faire des sort qui ne lui servira qu'a aggravé ce qui ce passait déjà.<em>  
><em>Ce fut quand les professeurs arrétaire les sort que la grande salle se calma.<em>

**-Bien j'espère que vous avez bien rigoler, mais la je voudrai savoir qui a fait sa?** _Demanda le Professeur McGonagall._

_Bien sur elle sut qui avait fait sa quand ont entendit encore des rires vers l'arrière de la salle._  
><em>Ces rire venait des deux idiot de Sirius et James, je ne dis pas que je ne les aime pas mais des fois qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être énervant avec leurs blague. Bien que le Sirius que je connait de mon époque nous avait dit qu'étant jeune ils, les maraudeur et lui, adorait faire des blagues au Serpentard.<em>

**-Bien, pourquoi sa ne m'étonne même pas, j'aurai du me douter que c'était un de vos coup Potter et Black. Veillez bien me suivre dans mon bureau messieurs.**

**Pendant que Sirius et James suivait le Professeur McGonagall dans son bureau, nous on s'assit a notre table pour prendre le déjeuner.**  
><strong>Les hiboux entre dans la salle et fait un telle bruit avec leurs ailes que l'on ne sentent plus dans la salle.<strong>  
><strong>Un hiboux Grand Duc Noire arrive a la table et s'assoit a la place que devrait occupé Sirius.<strong>  
><strong>Mais qui peux bien écrire à Sirius, si je me souviens bien il est parti de chez lui a l'âge a 16 ans or il a 17 ans. Donc sa ne peux pas être sa mère.<strong>

_PDV Sirius._

_Je me trouvait en train de suive McGo pour j'en suis sur Notre Première heure de __colle de l'année pour James et Moi._  
><em>Quand nous somme arrivé au bureau de la veille chouette, elle s'installe dans sa chaine te nous indique de faire de même avec celles qui sont devant le bureau.<em>

**-Pourquoi avoir fait sa, bien que je dois déjà savoir la raison je veux l'entendre de votre propre bouche.**

**-On voulait juste un peu s'amuser Madame, comme les 6 autre année que n'ont avons fait ici sa na pas changé Mdam'.**

_Je me retenais de rire, la veille folle ne s'attendait peut être pas qu'on allait lui répondre de cette façon._

**-Je vois que la situation vous amuse Monsieur Black. Je vous donne 2 semaine de colle avec moi a nettoyer le collège de manière moldu tout les soir de 19 au extinction des feu. Vous pouvez sortir de ce bureau pour rejoindre vous camarade. Ah et j'oubliai vous devriez faire des excuse aux Serpentard de votre attitude ce soir au début du diner DEVANT tout la salle bien évidemment.**

_On sorti de son bureau plus blanc qu'a l'origine, on avait 2 semaines de colle, bien que sa ce n'était qu'un petit détails on avait eu plus. Mais ce qui avait attirer plus mon attention fut les excuse que l'on devait faire en publique, les Serpentard vont se régaler de ce moment de faiblesse que l'on va avoir. Surtout mon petit frère Regulus qui lui va se hâter de le dire à nos parents qui vont être ravie de ma honte._  
><em>Quand nous arrivons dans la grande salle un hibou que je connaissais par cœur attendais a ma place.<em>  
><em>Qu'est ce qu'ils me voulais?<em>  
><em>Sa fessait longtemps que l'on c'était pas vu et encore moins écrit!<em>


	9. Chapitre 8

_Quand je m'assit je pris la lettre que le hiboux me tendait, c'était bien leurs hiboux, je sentait bien le regard de Regulus dans mon dos, il devait lui aussi se demander pourquoi nos parents m'écrivait, moi, leurs fils indigne, traitre a son sang._

_Chers fils,_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi nous t'écrivons ton père et moi, toi notre fils qui passe son temps avec des sang-de-bourbe, des traitre a leurs sang et des moins que rien._

_Nous voulons juste te dire que n'importe quelle chois que tu choisi nous seront avec toi, bien que ces derniers année nous t'avons plus ignorez qu'aider. Mais comprend nous tu est le seule, je dit bien le seule Black qui est rentré dans la maison détester des Serpentard._

_Regulus n'est pas en courent de notre choix et le sera que si tu décide de revenir a la maison a la place de vivre chez les Potter._

_En faite ton frère ma mis au courent qu'il y avait une nouvelle septième année a Griffondor, comment s'appelle telle? Il ma aussi dit que tu t'entendait très bien avec, est-elle de bonne famille? D'où vient-elle? Que veut-elle faire plus tard?_

_Sur ces dernier parole, j'espère que tu nous écrira rapidement._

Tes parents.

_Orion et Walburga BLACK_

_Cette lettre n'était pas normal, jamais mes parent ne se soumettrons a cette idéaux. Et puis pourquoi toute ces question sur Hermione, que ce que sa peux bien leurs faire son choix de carrière?_  
><em>Et puis leurs soudain changement a mon égard ne me dit rien qui vaillent.<em>

_Je décidais que tant que James ne l'ai pas lu et donner son avis je ne leurs donnera pas de mes nouvelle._

_PDV Hermione_

_Quand James et Sirius son revenu ils portait tout deux une mine que je pense devait être choqué, sa devait être sa que leurs avait dit le Professeur McGonagall._  
><em>Même si Sirus avait eu quelque chose que je ne su pas déchiffrée sur son visage comme de l'appréhension.<em>  
><em>Pendant que Sirius lissai la lettre je vis son teint devenir de plus en plus blanc, je pense que ceux qui lui avait écrit ne le fessait pas souvent et que ceux qui y était écrit ne devait pas être normal.<em>  
><em>A la fin de sa lecture, il resta tout de même dans ces penser, et enfin il revient avec nous pour la fin du repas.<em>  
><em>Quand nous somme arrive a notre cours de Métamorphose, le Professeur McGonagall lança un regard d'avertissement a Sirius et James.<em>  
><em>Ces deux là baissèrent leurs tête devant le regard, qu'elle punissions avait donner le professeur pour les mètre dans cette états?<em>

_A la fin de ce cours on était tranquille pour la fin de la journée, nous allons donc dans notre salle commune pour se reposes de cette journée de cours._  
><em>Les maraudeur avait repris leur parti de jeu d'échec, James et Sirius en équipe contre Rémus et Peter, même si je sait que seule Rémus jouait.<em>

**-En faite les gars elle va a donner quoi comme punition McGonagall?** _Demanda Lily._

_Je vis les garçons grimacer, sa doit vraiment être horrible pour avoir cette réaction._

**-Elle nous a donner a nettoyer le château pendant deux semaine de manière moldu.** _Répondit James._

**-Oh, ba sa va on a déjà eu pire, ne me dites pas que ces sa qui vous fait flipper quand même.** _s'exclama Rémus_

**-Non sa on s'en fiche, le problème ces que moi Sirius Black un Griffondor je vais devoir faire des excuse devant tout le monde pour les Serpentard.**

_Alors la je vois d'où vient le problème, pour eux se devient un sacrifice, d'excusé devant toute l'école rien que pour les Serpentard. Elle exagère quand même._

**-Elle vous file sa pour rien, on va dire que l'on a fait plus.**  
><strong>Elle est chiante cette vieille chouette! s'exclama Rémus<strong>

_Je pouvait dire que j'étais surprise, lui qui aussi tout le temps la tête dans les livres, insultait un professeur._

_Je pense que même les autre maraudeur avait l'air surprit. Même si moi je ne devais pas le montrer, après tout je n'était sensé être arrivé que depuis hier._

**-Vous devez faire cette excuse quand?** _Demanda Lily._

**-On doit la faire ce soir avant le repas.**

**-Les Serpentard vont se régaler.**

**-Moi je dirai plutôt mon frère.**

**-Et pour laver le château vous commencé quand?** _Demandai-je._

**-J'sais pas peut être ce soir. Elle nous a rien dit.**

_Le temps passa et il étais déjà l'heure d'allée dans la Grande Salle pour mangé, et aussi l'heure pour que les garçons fassent leurs excuse a tout les Serpentard._


	10. Chapitre 9

_Quand nous somme arriver dans la salle le Professeur McGonagall regardait les garçon, fit un signe de tête qui j'imagine devaient leurs firent comprendre que c'était l'heure de leurs excuse._

**-Bien, comme vous le savez tous, il ses passez quelque chose que je ne peux accepter ainsi que les autre professeurs. Les Serpentard on était on va dire humilié ce midi. Et j'ai ordonné les responsable de faire des excuse Public au Serpentard.**

_Sirius et James s'avancèrent, tout le monde les regardait avec insistance en ce demandent ce qu'il aller faire, entre nous on sais qu'il ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire des blagues même quand il ne le faut pas._

_Quand il furent arrivé ils nous regardait, il n'y avait rien dans leurs regard qui pouvait nous faire croire qu'il allait nous faire une blague. En les voyant comme sa je me mis a douter, se pouvait-il qu'ils pouvait rester sérieux quelque instant?_

**-Comme la si bien dit le Professeur McGonagall nous somme obliger de faire des excuse au Serpentard. On tient quand même a préciser que nous pensons aucun mot qui va suivre dans quelque instant.** _Dit Sirius_

**-Comme la dit mon collègue, nous somme obliger donc nous allons pour notre plus grand malheur le faire.** _rajouta James._

**-Nous somme désoler de vous avoir changé quelque instant en Grand, Fort et Noble GRIFFONDOR.** _crière ensemble les garçons._

_Les élève les regardèrent un instant avant de rigoler. Personne pensait qu'il allait faire une tirade comme sa. Les professeur eux se regardèrent d'un air blasé tandis que le directeur lui souriait._

_Les garçons nous raccompagnais a table et le repas put commencé._

_Quand James arriva il sauta sur la nourriture. Cette façon me rappela Ron qui lui aussi sautais sur la nourriture. Je replongea dans mes souvenir de Ron et Harry, même si je les avait quitté il n'y a pas longtemps sa me fessaient de la peine, lui il avait pas eu le loisir de rencontrer ses parents, alors que moi j'étais en train de manger avec. Je me fis une promesse, je ferait tout pour qu'il connaissent ses parents._  
><em>Je fus sorti de mes pensé par la voix de Sirius qui me regardais avec des yeux inquiétant.<em>

**-Sa va, tu a l'air dans la lune.**

_Cette remarque me fit sourire, ce n'était pas moi le plus souvent dans la lune._

**-Oui sa va, je pensai juste a mes anciens amis, il me manque juste.**

**-C'est normal, mais tu va bientôt allés voir, non?**

**-J'espère Sirius, j'espère.**

**-Ils habite ou?** _demanda Lily._

**-En France.**

_J'avais eu cette réponse directe, j'étais censé venir de BeauBatons, donc de France._

**-Vous allez demander quand pour le nettoyage du château les gars?**

**-Je sais pas, on va peut être oublier de lui demander, tant dit quoi Patmol!**

**-Moi j'en dit que ces parfait Cornedrus.**

**-Non vous voulez avoir une punition pire que celle la, parce que si se que vous voulez vous avez qu'a nous demander, on est Préfet-en-Chef, on peut très bien vous mettre une heure de colle si vous voulez!** _leurs dit Lily._

_Ah oui j'avais oublier que les Préfet-en-Chef pouvait mettre des heure de colle._  
><em>Ils doivent bien s'amuser le Préfet de Serpentard, lui il doit souvent en mettre, rien que pour le plaisir.<em>

_A la fin de ce repas nous allâmes dans la salle commune, enfin nous Rémus, Lily, le rat et moi._  
><em>James et Sirius était parti pour demandez au Professeur McGonagall quand ils devaient commencé leurs retenu de nettoyage.<em>  
><em>Quand ils revinrent ils nous dirent qu'ils devaient commencé a le faire ce soir de 20 a 23 heure.<em>  
><em>Ils avait devant eux 30 minute qu'il prirent pour aller dans leur dortoir.<em>

_PDV Sirius._

_Nous montâmes dans notre dortoir, je voulais lui parler de la lettre de mes parent, j'avais pas eux le temps de lui faire lire hier._

**-Alors tu la trouve comment la nouvelle?** _m'interrogea James._

**-Simpa, mais je trouve qu'elle est souvent dans ses pansé.**

**-Ouai mais sa va passé, elle pensé juste a ses amie.**

**-Oui mais tu sais que je les vu à l'infirmerie quand le Professeur Slugorn avait besoin de Dumbledore.**

_Je lui tendit la lettre sans un mots, lui fessant comprendre qu'ils y avait plus important que la nouvelle. Quand il finit de la lire il me regardait avec un œil méfiant. Je savais qu'il était en train de réfléchir al al raison que mes parent pouvait m'écrire. Il me la rendit._

**-Elle est louche cette lettre. Fais comme si tout la croyait, par contre ment sur le sujet d'Hermione. Elle a aussi quelque chose de louche a cacher il se trouve**.

_Il avait raison pourquoi était-elle toujours dans ces pensé quand elle regardait James et Lily?_

**-Ptète qu'elle a eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Elle ait toujours dans ces pensé quand elle te regarde. Lui fit remarqué.**

_J'avais a peine commencé cette phrase qu'un Rémus haletant arriva._

**-Vous êtes en retard de 10 minute les gars.**

_Nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement pour rejoindre le Bureau de McGonagall._  
><em>Sa commençait bien.<em>


	11. Chapitre 10

_Nous courrâmes jusqu'au bureau de la veille chouette pour quelle nous donne l'endroit que l'on devait nettoyer pour notre heure de colle. Quand nous arrivâmes, la porte était déjà ouvert et le Professeur McGonagall fessaient les cents pas dans le bureau. Avant de rentrer James et moi nous regardâmes, les courroux de McGonagall va être sévère._

**-Vous avez 15 minute de retard jeune gens, vous ferez une journée en plus que prévu, compris?****__**

**-Oui, Mdam.****__**

_On avait pas le choix de toute façon si on voulait pas être puni d'avantage. Je fais peut être des blague, mais je veux mes ASPICS._**__**

**-Bien, pour commencer, vous allez faire l'aile ouest du château. Monsieur Rusard va rester avec vous pour vous surveillez.**

**-Pourquoi vous le faite vous pas vous? haussa demander James.**

**-Parce que moi j'ai des copie a corriger Monsieur Potter. Donc vous allez suivre Monsieur Rusard tout de suite.**__

_Nous marchions après Rusard pour allez dans l'aile que nous devions nettoyer._

_OoOoOo_

_Quand nous avions fini de tout nettoyer, Rusard nous suivi jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse dame, ont du la réveiller mais après tout elle avait l'habitude avec le temps.  
>James et moi montâmes dans notre dortoir ou Rémus et Peter dormait déjà. Morphée m'emporta de suite dans son monde.<em>

_Vers 3 heure du matin je me réveilla, je su que pour la fin de la nuit je n'allait pas réussir a me rendormir, donc je décidais de décendre dans la salle commune pour attendre le réveille des autre._

_Quand je suis arrivée dans la salle commune, je vis Hermione sur le tapis assisse en tailleurs, alors qu'elle regardais danser les flammes._

_J'allais m'assoir a ces coté et gardai le silence avant de lui poser les question qui me brulais les lèvre depuis tout à l'heure._

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?**

**-Cauchemar et toi?**

**-J'ai l'habitude de venir, je ne dors pas beaucoup. C'était quoi ton cauchemar?**__

**-Une guerre contre un mage noir.**

**-Tu a combattu un mage noir a 17 ans?****_  
><em>**_  
>Si elle me répondait par l'affirmative je serai étonné, comment une fille de 17 ans peut elle se battre <em>_contra un mage noir. Même moi je ne pourrai pas._**_  
><em>**  
><strong>-Oui, mais je fais souvent se cauchemars. Se n'est rien.<strong>**_  
><em>**_  
>Alors la j'étais scotché, même moi je n'aurai jamais eu assez de courage pour le faire.<em>

_Mais pourquoi me le dis d'elle._**__**

**-Pourquoi tu me le dis?**

**-Tu ma posé une question et j'y répond. me répondit-elle sèche.**__

_Elle part pour retourné dans son dortoir, je profite de se temps pour répondre a la lettre que ma envoyer ma mère._

_Chers Mère, Chers Père___

_Je ne vous cacherai pas que je fus étonné de recevoir une lettre de votre pars._

_Je comprend votre réaction même si elle est un peu poussé, après tout moi je suis fière de faire parti de le maison de Griffondor._

_J'espère que vous allez pas regrettez mais je préfère restez vivre chez les Potter ainsi je pourrai rester avec mon meilleur amie, James Pottter._

_La nouvelle élève s'appelle Hermione Granger, ses parent sont des moldu, elle vient de France et pour son choix de France je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veux faire après tout je ne la connais que depuis deux jours._

_Avec tout mon respect,_

Votre Fils,__

_Sirius Black___

_Je relis la lettre une dernière fois et satisfais de ce que j'avais écrit je la pliait pour ensuite aller a la volière avant d'aller en cours.___

_Je vis que le soleil allais bientôt se lever, je retournai dans notre dortoir pour pouvoir prendre une douche et m'habiller. J'attendais que James se réveille pour aller prendre le super petit déjeuner que nous préparais les elfes de Poudlard.___

_Quand James, Rémus et Peter eurent fini leurs toilettes, les fille nous attendais déjà dans la salle commune.___

_Nous allâmes manger et après, James et moi allâmes dans la volière pour poser la lettre pour mes parents.___

_Nous devion allez en cours, une nouvelle journée d'enfers pour nous._


	12. Chapitre 11

_**PDV Hermione**_

_Une nouvelle journée venait de commencer et cette après midi ont pouvaient allée au Prés au Lard. Je savais que rester avec les Maraudeur était mal, mais que voulais vous, si je pouvais donner des information sur James et Lily a Harry je sait qu'il serai content._

_J'appréhende la sortie de cette après midi, bien que je me sente bien avec les autres mais les souvenirs de cette guerre va revenir en voyant le Prés au Lard, ou elle c'était passer._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_Les cours de ce matin ce sont bien passer, nous sommes dans la grande salle attendent le professeur qui va nous mener au Prés au Lard._  
><em>Finalement ces le Professeur McGonagall qui va nous mener la-bas.<em>

_Pendant tout le chemin je restai dans mes pensés, je savais que les autre se posait des question mais pour le moment je pensai a tous ces morts. Sirius, James, Rémus et Lily avait été tuer pour cette guerre._  
><em>Le professeur Rogue aussi a failli y passer, dans cette cabane Hurlante tué par Nagini-son serpent- devant nos yeux, mais avant de retrouver Voldemort le professeur avait bu une potion qui fessaient de lui qu'ils ne pouvait mourir pendant les prochaine vingt-quatre heure.<em>

_La vu du chemin me fessait frissonné d'appréhension._

**-Sa va Hermione.** _Me demanda Rémus_**. Tu à l'air dans tes pensé?**

**-Tu devrais savoir que je suis toujours dans mes pensé.**

**-Ouai sa ces vrai a chaque fois que je te vois tu est dans tes pensé, est ce que ces une maladie.** _rajouta Sirius_

**-Mais oui la maladie de la pensé, j'y avais pas pensé. Non mais sa existe pas Patmol.** _dit James._

_Bien, que j'étaie sensé ne pas connaître les surnom je fis semblant de ne pas relever, je ne voulais pas parler, je me sentais pas bien._

_Voldemort était déjà au pouvoir donc il pouvait avoir une attaque a tout moment._  
><em>Je savais que je pouvais combattre si il y avait une attaque mais la peur me tiraillais complètement le ventre.<em>

**-On fais quoi en premiers?**_demanda Lily me sortit encore une fois de mes pensés._

**-Zonko.** _crièrent ensemble Sirius et James._

_Rémus les regardais avec un regard qui disais que l'on pouvais plus rien faire pour eux._  
><em>Je souris en voyants l'expression qu'avais Rémus et en voyant le regard pontillant des deux garçons, on aurait qu'on était le jours de noël et qu'on allait ouvrir les cadeaux.<em>  
><em>On allait vers le magasin ou avais l'habitude de venir Ron et Harry, et revoir cette endroit ou je m'était rendu tellement de fois pour retrouver les garçons me fis plus mal que je le pensait.<em>  
><em>James et Sirius achetèrent ce qu'ils voulais et ensuite on se rendais dans les trois balais, ou la société secrète de Dumbledore.<em>  
><em>Les souvenirs m'assaillait et je voulu sortir mais les autres était derrière moi, donc pour une fuite on allais attendre.<em>

_Soudain alors que l'on allais commander a boire on entendit des cris provenir de dehors._  
><em>Je courus pour voir ce qui se passais et le spectacle qui se passait devant mes yeux me glacèrent le sang.<em>  
><strong><br>**


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Chapitre douze**_

_Il y avait des Mangemorts partout,qui attaquaient les élèves de Poudlard mais aussi les familles qui étaient ici._

_Je courus vers un Mangemort qui s'attaquait à un de mes camarade et essaya de l'aider._

_Les autres avaient fait de même. _

_Je jetais un sort au Mangemort qui était face a moi, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant une copie conforme de Lucius Malfoy,,j'ai nommé Abraxas Malfoy._

_Toute la famille Malfoy a été partisane de face de serpent à ce que je vois. Ce qui au fond ne m'étonne pas._

_Alors que j'allais jeter un énième sort, je vis un jet d'une couleur verte claire, et je n'eu le temps que de pousser un cris de terreur alors que je tombais dans l'inconscience._

_PDV Sirius_

_Les Mangemorts attaquaient Prés-au-Lard._

_Alors que je défendais un troisième année j'entendis un cris qui me glaça le sang._

_Ce cris provenait d'Hermione qui combattait Malfoy._

_Tout ce que je pus voir c'était qu'elle était allongée par terre, inerte._

_Je courus vers elle pour voir si elle était encore vivante. Pendant ce temps Lily qui avait elle aussi vu ce qui c'était passé, couru vers le château pour prévenir Dumbledore de l'attaque des Mangemorts._

_PDV Lily_

_Je courus vers le château pour prévenir l'attaque des Mangemort à Prés-au-Lard. J'avais réellement pris cette décision quand j'avais vu Hermione, ma nouvelle amie, tomber au combat._

_J'espère qu'elle allais bien. Je m'en voudrais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose alors que c'était moi qui avais insisté pour qu'elle vienne._

_J'arrive devant la gargouille qui mène au bureau du directeur, donne le mot de passe, et monte l'escalier. Je frappe et sans attendre de réponse (je sais que c'est mal poli mais bon pas le temps) j'entre dans le bureau._

**-Voyons, que se passe t-il Miss Evans?**

**-Vous n'êtes pas au courant que les Mangemorts attaquent Prés-au-Lard? **_dis-je en criant a moitié._

_Soudain les yeux du directeur ne sont plus remplit de malice mais de peur. Peur pour ses élèves qui pour la plupart sont peut-être mort à cause des Mangemorts._

**-Restez ici Miss Evans, je vais voir.**

_Je voulus protester mais il ne me laissa pas le temps et partit pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Donc je suis obligée de rester ici._

_PDV externe_

_Tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle, ils étaient dans un silence royal._

_Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et avança vers le pupitre qui lui faisait face, et qui servait habituellement pour les discours de début d'année._

**-Chers élèves, ce qui s'est passé à Prés-au-Lard nous fais tous souffrir.**

**Nous avons tous perdu des amis qui étaient chers à nos cœurs.**

**Mais il ne faut se laisser aller et il faut continuer de vivre, non pas de vivre comme si de rien n'était, mais vivre en leurs mémoire.**

_Le professeur Dumbledore avait à peine finit son discours que trois élèves sortaient de la salle._


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

_Les trois jeunes qui venaient de sortir de la grande salle étaient James, Rémus et Lily,._

_Sirius lui n'avait pas voulu partir manger et était resté dans son coin._

_Ce dernier était dans son dortoir, dans l'endroit qui lui était favoris depuis un petit moment, ses pensées._

_Celles- ci étaient remplies de questions._

_Comment avait-elle fait?_

_Beaucoup d'autres personnes avaient été tuées avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais elle non, elle était là dans le même établissement qui lui en train de respirer et de dormir._

_Pourquoi pas elle, pourquoi était-elle toujours en vie?_

_Bien qu'il soit pas triste qu'elle soit encore en vie, mais la question qui l'intriquait le plus était comment avait-elle fait encore une fois._

_PDV Hermione_

_Je me réveillais avec un atroce mal de tête._

_En ouvrant les yeux, je vis que la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était peinte tout en blanc._

_Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé il n'y a pas si longtemps revinrent dans ma mémoire._

_Le souvenir que depuis pas longtemps je venais souvent ici._

_Sur ma gauche se trouvait un vieux monsieur avec une barbe blanche et des yeux replis de malice._

_Le professeur Dumbledore était devant moi._

**-Hé bien Miss Granger on peut dire que vous vous trouvez souvent à l'infirmerie.**

**-Oui je venais de me dire la même chose professeur. **Lui répondit cette dernière en souriant.

_Le souvenir du jet vert fonçant sur moi me posait encore des questions._

_Pourquoi étais-je là si je l'avais reçu?_

**-Je vois la question que vous devez vous poser Miss.**

**-Ah oui et c'est laquelle? **_lui dis-je malgré moi en souriant._

**-Il y a eu une attaque à Prés-au-Lard et comme vous devez vous en souvenir vous avez reçu le sort de l'Avada Kedevra. **

**-Mais si j'ai reçu ce sort pourquoi je suis toujours en vie?**

**-Je pense que vu que vous n'êtes pas encore née, enfin pour nous, vous n'avez pas pu mourir.**

**-Mais sa veut dire que si je ne peux mourir ici n'importe quel sort mortel peux me toucher sans faire de blessure?**

**-Oui enfin ne testez pas trop cette théorie car si elle est fausse sa pourrait faire de graves problèmes pour nous mais aussi pour vous.**

**-D'accord.**

_Ce qui ce passe en ce moment peux être bénéfique pour l'époque._

_Je pourrais sauver plusieurs personnes ainsi que les maraudeurs._

**-Quand pourrais-je sortir Professeur?**

**-Je pense que Mme Pomfresh acceptera de vous faire sortir dès qu'elle aura fini de faire le bilan de vos blessures.**

**-D'accord.**

_Alors que le Professeur Dumbledore allait sortir de la pièce je l'interpellais : _

**-Professeur est ce que plusieurs personnes sont au courant de ma condition?**

**-Il n'y a que vos amis qui sont au courant du sort qui vous a touché, Mr Black a vu Mr Malfoy Senior vous l'envoyer. Et bien entendu Mme Pomfresh est aussi en courant pour vous soigner mais ne sais pas tout Miss. M**_e dit-il avec un demi sourire._

**-Merci.**

_Alors que j'allais repartir dans mes pensées, Mme Pomfresh s'approcha de moi et fis le bilan de mes blessures._

**-Vous avez eu de la chance que vous aillez évité le sort Miss. M**_e dit-elle._

**-Oui j'ai eu de la chance. L**_ui dis-je avec un sourire._

_Après qu'elle eu fini son bilan elle me laissa sortir._

_Alors que je venais de rentrer dans la salle commune Griffondor, je vis tout le reste de la bande assit sur le tapis face a la cheminée._

_La première qui me vis fus Lily qui a peine levée courrait déjà vers moi me fesant tomber par terre._

_En nous relevant en rigolant de la manière de laquelle elle m'avait accueillie on vit tout le reste de la bande nous regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres._

**-Tu as nous fais peur Mione.**_ Me dit Sirius avec un sourire._

_Bien que je sois contente de ne pas être morte, le surnom qu'il venait de me donner me fis penser a Harry et Ron. _

_C'étaient eux qui d'habitude m'appelaient comme ça._

_Mais bon je suis à cette époque et il faut bien en profiter tant que je suis là._

_Je ne dis pas que les autres ne me manquent pas mais me retrouver ici avec les parent d'Harry me faisait me sentir moins seule._

**-Je te promets que se n'était pas voulu Sirius.**

**-Comment as-tu fais pour ne pas être touchée. **Med_emanda James._

**-Un coup de chance comme la dit Mme Pomfresh.**

**-Tu parle d'un coup de chance, je dirai plus tôt un miracle.**

_Je souris et m'assis entre James et Sirius. Lily elle avait retrouvé sa place entre James et Rémus._

_Bien que je ne sois pas de cette époque, je m'y sentais bien._


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

_Le temps que je passais ici se transforma en mois et bientôt nous fûmes le 29 Octobre où l'on pouvait retourner à Prés-au-Lard pour avoir des costumes pour le bal d'Halloween._

_Je n'avais pas encore été invitée pour y aller mais de toute façon je ne voulais y aller que pour rester avec les maraudeurs et Lily, qui avait insistée pour que je me joigne à eux._

_Alors que nous allions partir pour Prés-au-Lard, Sirius arriva en courant vers moi et me fit signe d'attendre de repprendre son souffle pour pouvoir parler._

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sirius?**_ Demandais-je après avoir vérifié qu'il ait reprit son souffle._

**-Je voulais te demander quelque chose mais maintenant je ne suis plus sûr de moi.**

**-Demandes toujours et tu verra ma réponse.**

**-Je voulais te demander si... si tu voulais m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween. **_Me demanda t-il__avec une certaine appréhension dans la voix._

**-C'est que en faite je voulais pas forcément aller au bal. **_Lui répondis-je, mais à peine avais-je finis ma phrase que je vis dans son regard qu'il était triste de la réponse que je venais de lui donner. Alors pour éviter tout malentendu je rajoutais. _**Mais je serais quand même ravie d'aller à ce bal accompagnée de votre bras, Monsieur Black. **_Rajoutais-je avec un sourire._

_Je le vis souffler, peut être avait t-il retenu sa respiration pendant que je finissais ma dernière phrase?_

**-Bien maintenant que j'ai une cavalière pour le bal on va pouvoir y aller? **_Rajouta t-il avec un sourire._

**-Ne me dis pas qu'avant aucune fille ne t'avais demandé d'être son cavalier je ne te croirais pas.**

**-En faite plusieurs fille m'ont demandé mais je voulais attendre d'être au dernier moment avant d'accepter d'y aller avec quelqu'un.**

**-D'accord. Allons y avant que Lily nous saute dessus pour avoir été en retard pour aller chercher sa robe.**

**-Et James pour avoir ne plus avoir assez de temps pour acheter ses bonbons. **_Termina Sirius__avec un sourire._

_Je ris en voyant Lily et James nous faire la tête pour avoir été en retard._

_Alors que nous avancions pour aller dans le grand Hall où les autres nous attendaient nous ne prononçâmes aucun mot, et une fois devant nos amies, à la place de nous faire la tête pour être en retard ils nous firent un grand sourire qui voulait dire plusieurs choses que ne nous pouvions pas deviner._

**-Bon on n'y va, à la place d'avoir des sourires débiles collés au visage? **_Demanda Sirius avec un sourire malicieux et rieur._

**-Bien sûr Patmol. **_Ajouta James qui avait enlevé son sourire au visage._

_Les autres avaient fait de même et nous pûmes aller à Prés-au-Lard._

_Alors que nous y arrivions on vit que les professeurs étaient déjà là, car vu que à la dernière sortie il y avait eu une attaque, les professeurs voulaient rester prudents et voulaient accompagner les élèves pour cette fois._

**-On se rejoint aux Trois balais dans deux heure les garçons.**

**-OK, on vous attendra.**

_On alla dans un magasin pour robes de bal et en entrant nous fûmes assaillit par des rayons entiers remplies de robes de bal._

**-Alors tu vas au bal avec James en fin de compte? **_Lui demandais-je avec un sourire collé au__visage._

**-Oui et toi avec Sirius?**_ Me demanda t-elle avec elle aussi un sourire collé au visage._

**-Oui.**_ Lui répondis-je en rougissant._

_Nous arrêtions là, la discussion pour aller voir si LA robe qui nous fallait était dans ce magasin._

_Soudain je vis LA robe que je voulais et j'espère que sa allait aller avec le costume que Sirius allait choisir. La __robe vampire __que je voulais était tout simplement magnifique._

**-Lily je prend cette robe. **_M'exclamais-je en lui désignant la robe que je voulais._

**-T'as raison, c'est un bon choix. **_Me dit-elle avec un sourire. _**Moi je pense que je vais prendre celle là. **_Me dit-elle en me fesant voir une __robe de femme araignée._

**-Elle est très belle Lily. Tu pensed que les garçons ont eux aussi fini?**

**-Non mais pour une fois sa va être les filles qui vont attendre leurs cavaliers.**

_Nous pouffâmes en réalisant de la tête que devront faire les garçons en voyant que l'on n'a été plus vite qu'eux pour faire nos achats. En même temps se n'est pas par habitudes que les fille mettent si peux de temps pour choisir des habits pour un bal._

_En arrivant aux Trois balais on remarqua que effectivement nous étions les premières du groupe à arriver._

_En attendant les garçons nous nous commandions une Bière au Beurre._

_Quand nous étions presque à la fin de notre verre nous vîmes enfin les garçons arriver dans le bar, et vu la tête qu'il faisaient il ne s'attendaient pas à nous voir déjà ici, avec un verre déjà à moitié vide._

**-Euh, vous êtes arrivées il y a longtemps les filles?**_ Nous demanda James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en les rendant encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude._

**-Assez longtemps pour avoir bu presque un verre entier de Bière au Beurre James.**_ Répondit Lily avec un sourire._

**-Mais on est pourtant en avance de l'heure que vous nous avez annoncé! **_Protesta Sirius._

**-On sait, on a juste pas eu beaucoup de temps pour trouver notre robe.**_ Lui répondis-je moi aussi avec un sourire._

**-Ouf nous vous avez fais peur on croyait que nous vous avions fait attendre et que nos montres étaient déréglés. **_Nous dit Rémus en soupirant de soulagement._

_Les garçons après cette phrase allèrent chercher des verres pour tout le groupe, vu que nous nous avions terminer les nôtres._

_A peine assise Lily commença son petit questionnaire._

**-Au faite tu vas avec qui au bal Rémus?**_ Demanda Lily._

**-Une fille de Serdaigle. Et toi Peter?**

**-Personne, je reste avec vous.**

**-Ouai c'est plus sûr, enfin pour la filles.**_ Dit Sirius avec un air blagueur._

_Nous rigolions tous, à par bien sûr le concerné qui lui semblait bouder dans son coin._

_J'aimais bien être là, mais je savais que à un moment où l'autre je devrais partir. Il n'était pas permit que deux même personnes soient en même temps sur Terre._

_Je devais trouver une solution pour pouvoir partir d'ici et vite._

**-Au faite les fille vous avez trouvez vos costumes?**

**-Oui on te la déjà dit James.**

**-Alors on peut les voir.**

**-Non James, le seule moment ou tu pourra les voir sera au moment du bal et pas avant, comprit les garçons?**

**-Oui Lily.**_ Répondirent les garçons en soupirant._

**-On dirait des gamin hein Lily?**

**-Ouai.**

_Nous nous sourions et c'est dans dans la joie que nous rentrions dans Poudlard après avoir bu deux autres verres de Bière au Beurre._

**-Au faite Lily c'est toi et les autres Préfets en Chef qui font la décoration pour la grande salle?**

**-Oui Sirius, Rémus, les autres Préfets en Chef des autres maisons et moi nous faisont la décoration de la Grande Salle.**_ Alors que Sirius allait parler Lily le coupa_**. Et non tu ne sauras rien.**

_Sirius croisa les bras et fit ce que Peter avait fais plus tôt : il bouda dans son coin._

**-Non en faite Lily ce ne sont pas des gamins ce sont de bébés.** _Ajoutais-je avec un sourire au visage. _


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

_Alors que j'étais dans le parc avec tout le reste du groupe, Lily se leva d'un coup._

**-Hermione nous sommes en retard pour nous habiller!**_ s'écria t-elle en me prenant par le bras._

**-Mais Lily il n'est que 3Heures.**

**-Oui mais nous devons faire pleins de choses.**

_Je soupirais mais quand une Lily est décidée ont ne peut plus rien faire._

_On quitta les garçons pour nous retrouver dans notre dortoir ou les deux autres filles que je voyais que très rarement étaient là._

_Selon Lily, ces filles étaient des filles qui racontaient toujours des rumeurs et des filles faciles mais le peu que je les avaient vu je ne voyais pas pourquoi._

**-Alors comme ça, Hermione tu vas avec le beau gosse de Poudlard? **_Me demanda Cassie, une des filles du dortoirs._

**-Le beau gosse de Poudlard? **

_-_**Oui le beau gosse de Poudlard, Sirius Black! **_Me dit-elle avec un ton qui me semblait__exaspéré._

**-Oui je vais à ce bal avec Sirius. **

**-Ah, **_soupira t-elle_**, qu'est ce que j'aimerai être à ta place. Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi mais il a refusé.**

_Et là elle se mit a babiller des choses comme quoi ce n'était pas juste qu'il vienne au bal avec moi et non avec elle._

**-Tu sais c'est lui qui ma invité pour le bal? **_Lui demandais-je juste pour voir sa réaction._

**-Quoi, non sa ne peux pas être possible. Il déteste faire des trucs comme sa.**

**-Eh bien, apparemment non. **_Rajouta Lily, qui je vois commençais à en avoir mal de cette fille._

_Bizarrement la deuxième fille n'avait rien dit pendant toute la conversation, pourtant Lily m'avait bien dit qu'elles était meilleurs amies._

_Lily prit mon bras pour que l'ont aille dans la salle de bain pour nous coiffer et nous maquiller alors que les deux autres filles allaient dans les dortoirs de leurs amies._

**-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux comme coiffure Hermione? **

**-Fais quelque chose de simple, je vais au bal juste avec un ami, **_lui rappelais-je_**, donc un truc facile.**

**-Oui mais il faut quand même que tu sois jolie, qui sait tu va peut être faire tourner des têtes ce soir.**

**-Si tu l'dis.**

_Lily commença à faire la coiffure et quand elle eu finit, ma tête arborait un magnifique chignon avec des reflets noirs et rouge, quelques mèches de mes cheveux n'étaient pas dans le chignon._

_Ce qui rendait le tout magnifique._

**-Je te fais le maquillage maintenant et après tu ferra ma coiffure ainsi que le maquillage. D'accord?**

**-Bien sûr.**

_Elle me mit du eye Liner noir sur les yeux plus un peu de fond de teint. Elle me mit du rouge à lèvres et du mascara noir foncé. Je me fis pousser les canines supérieur pour quelles soient plus longues._

**-Tu es magnifique comme ça, il ne manque plus que la robe.**

**-Je la mettrais après.**

**-Tu as raison je ferais pareil.**

**-Bon tourne toi je vais te coiffer et te maquiller.**

_Elle se tourna et je m'activais pour faire sa coiffure, ces cheveaux roux devinrent rapidement noirs et en queue de cheval. Pour le maquillage je lui mis du fard à paupières noirs et fis comme si elle avait une toile d'araignée sur l'œil et rajoutais des faux cils pour que sa fasse des pattes d'araignées._

**-Et voilà ma belle.**

**-Whoua!**

**-Merci.**

**-Non, merci à toi.**

**-De rien mais tu sais, tu est belle tout naturellement.**

**-Merci. Viens on va mettre nos robes il va bientôt être l'heure pour aller au bal et pour éviter les deux autres pimbêches.**

**-Pourquoi tu les aime pas? **_Lui demandais-je alors que nous retournions dans le dortoirs._

**-Elles sont sorties avec touts les garçons de Griffondor à part les maraudeurs car eux ils ne veulent pas de filles comme ça.**

**-D'accord mais à toi elle ne t'ont rien fait?**

**-Non. **_M'avoua t-elle de mauvaise grâce._

**-Alors tu es jalouse.**

**-Peut être, je ne sais plus rien.**

**-Alors la ça devient grave c'est sûr.**

**-Bon et si on mettait ces robes et que l'on allait rejoindre les garçons?**

**-Oui je suis pressée de voir le travail que vous avez fait Rémus et toi.**

**-Tu verra, on a eu beaucoup de travail pour avoir ce résultat.**

_On mit les robes et on descendis dans la salle commune, où les garçons devaient normalement venir nous chercher._

_Lily descendis la première et de là ou j'étais je pouvais voir James qui avais la bouche grande ouverte et Sirius qui souriait de la tête de son ami._

**-Fais gaffe James tu va finir par gober une mouche. **_Lui dit sa cavalière même si elle était__amusée de la réaction de James._

_Ce dernier ferma la bouche ma resta sans voix jusque ce que Lily s'approche de lui pour poser sa main sur son bras. _

**-Bon il ne manque plus que toi Hermione.**

_Je respirais un bon coup avant de descendre les marches qui me séparaient de mon cavalier, la tête basse._

_Quand enfin j'arrivais au bas des escaliers je releva la tête pour voir que Sirius aussi me regardais la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.._

**-Attention toi aussi Patmol tu vas gober des mouche.**_ Le prévint James._

_Sirius ferma la bouche mais lui aussi ne dit rien pendant quelque instants avant de me tendre son bras et de me dire : _

**-Tu es magnifique Hermione.**

**-Merci vous aussi vous l'êtes.**

_Les garçons étaient habillés d'un costume noirs avec des chemises blanches et des cravates noires._

**-Rémus est partit chercher sa cavalière?**

**-Oui, il nous rejoint devant les portes de la grande salle. **_Me répondit James._

_Nous avançâmes dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Rémus et sa fameuse cavalière devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Peter les accompagnaient._

**-Ca ouvre a quelle heure.**_ Demandais-je à Lily et Rémus._

**-Sa va ouvrir dans moins de cinq minutes.**

**-D'accord.**

_Les cinq minutes qu'il fallait pour attendre nous les passâmes à parler de ce que nous voulions faire pendant les vacances._

_Les maraudeurs, Lily et moi ont voulais rester ici pour ces vacances, mais pour ce noël nous ne savions pas si nous partirions ou pas._

_Moi je ne savais pas où aller vu que je venais pas de cette époque._

_Les porte s'ouvrirent et, en avançant je pus enfin admirer ce que Lily et Rémus avaient fait de la salle ._

_Sur le sol de la fumée apparaissait pour faire comme dans les films dans les cimetières. _

_Les fantômes de l'école volaient dans la salle et dans le plafond les bougie volaient ainsi que les citrouilles._

_Il y en avait partout : dans les airs, sur le sol et sur les tables._

**-Woua, c'est magnifique.**

**-C'est ce que j'allais dire Mione. **_Dit James._

**-Merci.**_ Répondit Lily et Rémus en rougissant mutuellement._

_On alla nous asseoir sur une table pour manger._

_Comme repas il y avait plusieurs choix en entrée il y avait des doigts coupés avec du sang qui coulait de la peau, des cercueils faits avec de la salade et des fantômes fait eux aussi avec de la salade._

_Pour le plat de résistance il y avait des têtes de mort accompagnées de la viande qui faiaient office de la chair, des champignons rouge avec de la viande verte._

_Pour le dessert il y avait plus de choix que le reste : des gâteaux normaux mais qui avait une tombe au chocolat noirs dessus, des cakes avec des toiles d'araignée accompagnée justement d'une araignée dessus, il y avait aussi de la cervelle avec du rouge qui coulait sur le plat qui le comportait, cette couleurs était sans doute de la fraise._

_-Alors que l'on venait de finir de manger de la musique commença à se faire entendre dans la salle, et sans que je m'y attende Sirius se leva et présenta sa main devant moi._

**-Me feriez vous l'honneur de venir danser avec moi, Miss Granger.**

**-Je serai ravie de venir danser avec vous, Monsieur Black.**

_Nous nous dirigâmes vers la piste de danse et rejoignit James et Lily qui eux avaientt commencé à danser dés que la musique avait commencé._

_Rémus et Amanda, la cavalière de Rémus, ne tardâmes pas a nous rejoindre._

**-Hermione...**

**-Oui Sirius. **_Le poussais-je a continuer en voyant qu'il hésitait à continuer sur sa lancée._

**-Non rien, laisse tomber.**

**-D'accord.**

_A la fin de cette chanson, James m'invita à danser et Sirius lui dansa avec Lily._

_Ce petit rituel continua, à chaque chanson je changeais à chaque fois de partenaire pour me retrouver toute les quatres chansons dans les bras de Sirius._

_La soirée se finit comme ça et bientôt il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher._


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Chapitre 15**_

_En me réveillant le matin suivant le bal, j'avais la sensation de bonheur en moi._

_Je savais que le fait que je ne sois pas a mon époque était grave, c'est pour sa que j'avais commencer a faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, je devais demander au Professeur Dumbledore qu'il me fasse un mots pour que je puisse avoir un accès a la réserve._

_Pour sa il fallait que je me lève et pour une fois je ne voulais pas me lever et décider d'attendre que Lily soit réveillée pour y aller._

_Bien sur, il ne fallait pas qu'elle m'accompagne, le fait que je vienne du futur ne devait pas être divulguer, même a ce que je considérais comme mes amies._

_En tournant la tête vers les autres lit que contenait le dortoirs, je vis que Cassie et son amie, qui je me souvenais pas de son prénom, discutait sur le lit de cette dernière._

_Le faits que le lit soit juste a coté du miens était pratique pour écouter leurs conversation._

**-Tu crois que ces Elle? **

**-Tu pense que se soit qui d'autre Amanda? Elle est arriver au même moment!**

_Alors ces donc sa son prénom, Amanda._

**-Oui t'as raison, mais pourquoi elle aurai été accepter a Griffondor a ton avis?**

**Peut être qu'elle n'est pas au courent de cette prophétie!**

_De quelle prophétie parlait-elle? Les Professeurs et encore moins les autres nous avait dit qu'il y avait une autre prophétie que celle d'Harry!_

**-Comment ne pas être au courant d'une prophétie qui LA concerne?**

**-Ba, peut être qu'elle n'a pas de cerveau.**

**-Arrête, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que c'est une des personnes des plus intelligentes du monde magique. C'est aussi pour sa qu'IL la veut l'avoir dans son camps. **

_Alors la personne qu'elles cherchent où plutôt qu'ils cherchent est une fille, a Griffondor et elle est intelligente. Sa peut être plein de personnes vu qu'elle non pas précise dans qu'elle année elle était._

_Lily commença a bouger dans son lit, ce qui annonça, en tout cas chez Lily, qu'elle s'apprêtait de ce réveiller, ce qui mit en place, la fin de la discutions des deux filles._

_Je fis semblant de faire comme si, moi-même je me réveillait et bientôt, a l'instar de Lily, je me retrouvait assise sur mon lit._

**-Bonjours les filles! Bien dormis?**

**-Hum...**_ se contenta de dire Lily, pendant que Cassie me regardait avec des yeux noirs de colère, j'imagine que ces pour avoir été interrompu dans leurs conversation. Amanda elle sa contenta juste de m'ignorer en regardant les murs._

_Je me levais, tout de suite suivie de Lily, pour aller dans la salle de bain faire ma toilette, qui je pense ne voulait pas rester avec les deux autres filles._

**-Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui?**_ Lui demandais-je._

**-Je sais pas, je pensais faire mes devoir, comme sa, sa serais fais. Et toi?**

**-Je vais faire pareil mais je dois aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore avant. **_Voyant qu'elle voulais me demander la raison pour laquelle j'avais besoin d'aller le voir, je la devança._** T'inquiète pas, c'est pour avoir des information sur quand je pourrai retourner chez moi!**

**-Parce que tu a déjà envie de partir? **

_Je pouvais facilement attendre dans sa voix qu'elle était déçu mais aussi triste que je parte déjà, ou tout du moins, que je cherche une solution pour partir._

**-Je n'ai pas envie de partir, mais Lily, ici ce n'est pas ma maison. J'ai une autre, vie mais ailleurs.**

**-Je comprends t'inquiète pas.**

_La toilette fini nous allons dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner._

_Il était encore tôt et puis pendant les vacances, ces bien connut, on fait souvent des grasse mat'._

_Ces pour sa que la grande salle était presque vide._

_A la fin de ce petit déjeuner, délicieux en passant, Lily pris le chemin de la bibliothèque pendant que moi je prenais celle du bureau directoriale. Je frappa a la porte et attendit une réponse qui ne sais pas fais attendre._

**-Entrez.**

**-Bonjours professeur.**

**-Ah, Miss Granger, je me demandais justement quand vous alliez venir me voir. De quoi avez-vous besoin?**

**-Vous savez que je fais de recherche sur le pourquoi je suis là, mais j'ai regarder dans les livres de la bibliothèque dans le r ayons des potions, vu qu'au départ je suis là a cause de sa. Tous les livres qui concerne la potion de ****rattatinage** ** ne dit pas que quand l'on rajoute un ingrédient qui doit normalement être mit a la fin peut crée un voyages dans la temps.**

**Ces pour sa que je voudrais un vous me fessiez un mots pour que je puisse accéder a la réserve.**

**-Il est normal que vous ne trouver rien dans les livres de la bibliothèque, car ce qui c'est passer est très rare , et a ma connaissance vous êtes la seule a avoir fait un voyage dans le temps avec une potion de ce types.**

**-Sa veut dire que les livres de la réserve ne donnerons rien non plus !**

**-Exact. Mais j'ai déjà penser a un solution, vous savez qu'il y a une lois, deux même sorciers ou sorcières nous peuvent êtres dans le mêmes temps. **

**Vous comprenez?**

**-Oui pour le moment. Mais de ou voulez vous en venir?**

**-Ou je veux en venir, ces que quand vous serrer né vous ne pourriez pas rester ici parce que sinon sa ferai un bouleversement terrestre.**

**Vous suivez toujours?**

**-Oui. Sa veux dire que si je ne pars pas maintenant. Je partirai sans même le sentir car mon autre moi serai née?**

**-Ces exactement ce que je pensais Miss.**

**-D'accord. Eux je... je vais vous laisser. Au revoir Monsieur.**

**-Au revoir Miss.**

_Je sorti dans la pièce._

_Je ne pourrai pas revoir Harry et Ron avant 14 ans, enfin t'éqniquement vu que pendant 11 ans je ne saurai même pas qu'ils existe. Même si j'avais les parents d'Harry comme amis, sa ne saurai jamais pareil._

_Même si ici, Sirius n'était pas mort, Rémus n'avait pas encore trop souffert de sa condition de loup-garous, Peter qui lui n'avait pas encore trahis James et Lily._

_Arriver a la Bibliothèque ou justement Lily devait m'attendre, je la vis assis au milieu de la salle. Sur sa table il y avait plein de livres qui, en me rapprochant, devait être de métamorphose. _

_Je me mis moi aussi au travaille._

_Cela fessaient 30 minutes que j'avais rejoint Lily quand la porte de la salle claqua, fessant sursauter tout le monde qui se trouver dans la pièce._

_En relevant la tête vers l'endroit qui était concerné, je vis sans surprise James et Sirius qui rigolait pendant que Rémus essayait lui de rester cachée pour éviter les courroux de Mme Pince._

**-Mais que- ce qu'il vous prend vous deux? **_Leurs demanda t-elle en essayant de rester calme._

**-On cherche des personnes, mais ne vous inquiéter pas je me charge personnellement a ce que ces deux là reste calme. **_Il montra James et Sirius du_** doigt.**_ En souriant a Mme Pince._

**-Rémus voyons on ne montre pas les gens du doigt ! **_Rajouta Sirius._

_Rémus grogna, façon de parler bien-sur, et nous rejoignis sur notre table, suivie de près pas Sirius et James qui continuait de sa chahuter._

_Soudain comme si les garçon n'existait plus, Lily se tourna d'un coup vers moi._

**-En faites, tu m'as pas dit comment c'était passer ton entrevue avec le Professeur Dumbledore !**

**-Pourquoi tu a été voir Dumbledore, Mione?**

**-J'ai été voir le Professeur Dumbledore parce que je voulais savoir quand je pourrais rentrer chez moi ! **

**-Parce que tu veux déjà partir ?**

**-Non Sirius, mais comment je l'ai déjà dit a Lily ma vie n'ai pas ici. Et oui j'ai des nouvelles, je ne vais pas partir maintenant, le Professeur Dumbledore n'a pas encore trouver de moyen pour que je puisse retourner chez moi. Donc pas de panique. **

**OK?**

**-Oui tu a raison, si tu dois partir pour retrouver tes amis ce n'est pas grave, bien que tu nous manquera. Et puis o**_**n se reverra forcément un jours !**_

**-Merci. Mais en faites pourquoi vous êtes là?**

**-En faites au début on vous cherchais et a force de ne pas vous trouvez et se baladais dans les couloirs et on a vus un groupe de Serpentard et donc tu nous connaît on a pas pus nous empêcher de les énerve en leurs colorant les chevaux au couleurs de Griffondor.**

_Lily souffla d'exaspérations envers les bêtises des garçons._

**-Et vous croyez que vous devriez refaire des excuse au Serpentard?**

**-J'espère pas, la honte que l'on a eu. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si un professeur nous avez vu.**

**-Vous ne savez donc pas que le Professeur Dumbledore sait tout ce qui ce passe dans son école?**

**-Comment il ferait pour savoir TOUT ce qui ce passe dans son château. Ce n'est pas possible, sinon on ne serait déjà plus ici.**

**-Ouai, Sirius a raison sur ce coup. **_Rajouta James._

**-Et puis pourquoi vous nous cherchiez?**

**-On voulait aller nous balader dans le parc, puis pourquoi faire les devoirs maintenant alors que l'on a deux semaines pour le faire?**

**-On les fait maintenant pour être tranquille et ne pas être pris a la dernière minutes et qu'ils soit rendu en retard.**

**-Oui mais maintenant vous avez assez travaillez pour aujourd'hui, vous reprendrez demain si vous le voulez, mais maintenant vous nous suivez pour allez dehors. **_Insista James._

**-D'accord mais moi je ramène un livre.**

_Sirius et James me regardèrent exaspérer de mon coter Je-sais-tout._

_Lily répondit, elle aussi positivement mais pris elle aussi un livre pour qu'elle puisse ne pas s'ennuyer avec eux. Bien que avec les Maraudeurs c'était presque impossible que tu t'ennuie avec eux._

_Arriver au Parc nous nous assîmes tous au pied du saule pleureur._

_Mon dos était appuyer contre le tronc de l'arbre, le livre que j'avais précédemment choisi pour lire a l'air, était poser sur mes jambes._

_Lily avais adopter la même positions que moi._

_Sirius, James et Rémus eux était allonger dans l'herbe et regardaient les nuages._

_Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure que l'on était assis dans le parc._

_Personnes n'avait encore parler, apprécient le silence qu'il pouvait y avoir a Poudlard, qui d'habitude était remplie d'élève._

**-Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire plus tard?**

**-De quoi? **

**-Comme travail, vous voulez faire quoi?**

**-Auror. **_Répondit Sirius._** Et toi?**

**-Pareil. Rémus?**

**-Moi je pense que je pourrai être Professeur ici. Et toi Lily?**

**-J'hésite entre Médicomage et Professeur. Hermione?**

**-Médicomage je pense.**

**-Dire que a la fin de l'année nous devrions trouver un travail. Je me souviens encore de la rentrer en Première année.**

**-Moi aussi.**

**-Sa fait bizarre de se dire que bientôt nous quitterons notre deuxième maison.**

**-C'est nostalgique.**

**-C'est vrai, mais vous, Rémus et Lily vous reviendriez peut être en tant que Professeur.**

**-Oui, tu as raison Hermione mais sa ne sera plus du tout pareil.**

**-C'est normal, on ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment. Ce qui est vraiment dommages.**

_Alors que nous allions continuer notre conversations nous fûmes interrompu pas Malfoy, Black, le frère de Sirius et sa cousine, Bellatrix._


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Chapitre 17**_

**-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?**

**-On viens juste voir si les rumeurs c'est véritables Black.**

**-Ah oui et c'est quoi ces rumeurs, Malfoy ?**

_Ce derniers ce détourna de Sirius et me regardait avec un truc indéchiffrable dans ses yeux._

**-Alors tu viens d'où Granger ?**

**-De France. **

**Ces moi ou ton cerveau fait défaut, je l'ais déjà dit, ou ces peut être le faits que tu en ai pas.**

**-Ah, Ah c'est marrent.**

**Mais dit moi, pourquoi n'as tu pas d'accent français si tu viens justement de ce pays ?**

**-Mais qui te dis que je suis née là-bas ?**

**Ou peut être que je suis effectivement née la bas mais que mes parents soit Anglais, donc que je peux parlée anglais depuis que je suis née.**

**-Donc normalement tu sais parler français ?**

**-Bien sûr !**

_Je devrais pensé a remercier mes parents pour m'avoir appris a parler français quand j'étais jeune._

**-Tu veux que je dise quoi ? **_Rajoutai-je._

**-Répète en Francais : Tu est une Sang-de-Bourbe.**

_Sirius et James étaient près a vouloir jeter un sort a Malfoy mais Rémus le en empêchait en leurs retenant leurs bras. Bien que je voyais qu'il voulait lui aussi lui jeter un sort, il me laissa faire._

**-D'accord.**

_**Tu est un Sang-de-Bourbe.**_

**-Répète en Anglais !**

**-Je viens de dire : Tu est un Sang-de-Bourbe.**

_Il sortit sa baguette d'un coup et s'apprêtait a jeter un sort avant que je ne l'arrêtent en lui prenant sa baguette à l'aide d'un Expulso _ .

**-D'où est ce que tu te permet de m'insulter, moi un Sang-Pur et un Malefoy.**

**-Oh mais je ne t'ai pas insulter. Je n'ai fait que répéter que ce que tu voulais que je dise.**

**En reprenant tes propres mots tu a bien dit qu'il fallait que je dise que j'étais une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais vu que la dit au présent et a ta personne, je n'ai fait que répéter mais en le m'étant moi aussi a ta personne.**

**Tu comprend ou tu a besoin d'aide ou que je t'explique encore un peux plus mais sa prendra encore en peu de temps.**

**-Redonne moi ma baguette.**

**-Pourquoi ferai-je sa Malefoy ?**

**-Parce que je te l'ordonne !**

**-Tu me l'ordonne !**

**Je ne crois pas que tu est en position pour m'ordonner quoi que ce soit Malfoy !**

**N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui est ta baguette.**

_Bellatrix et Regulus que jusqu'à la n'avait pas bouger sortirent eux aussi leurs baguettes de l'idée d'aider leurs chef de clan mais il réussirent qu'a se faire avoir leurs baguettes par James et Sirius qui avait été plus rapide que les autres._

**-Maintenant tu vas nous dire de quoi parle cette rumeurs avant que je te jette un sort avec ta propre baguette, Malefoy.**

**Sa serai dommage n'est ce pas !**

_Il me lança un regard froid, mais tellement j'avais pris l'habitude avec son fils que sa ne me faisait plus rien._

**-Alors tu te décides ou je te jure que je le lance ce sort.**

**-La rumeurs c'est que tu vienne du futur.**

**Mais apparemment sa ne peut pas être vrai.**

**Après tout comment une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi pourrai venir du futur ?**

**De toute façon personne ne croit a cette rumeur.**

**-Ba apparemment si il y a des personne qui y croit vu que tu viens ici pour voir si elle est réelle donc sa veut dire que malgré toi tu y crois. Tu vois tu te contredis toi même, c'est pas très intelligent ce que tu dit.**

**-Ouai ba maintenant vous nous rendez nos baguettes.**

**-Tiens mais ne tente rien tu sais très bien que je peux reprendre ta baguette d'un seul sort et puis c'est moi qui est résister a ton père, tu te souviens Malfoy !**

_On leurs rendirent leurs baguette te il partirent avec le peu de dignité qui leurs restait de l'endroit ou nous nous trouvions._

**-Hermione est ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens d'insulter Malfoy?**

**-Bien sûr, mais pour ma défense je n'ai fais que répétez que ce qu'il voulais que je dise en Français.**

**-Je ne savais pas que tu parlais Français.**

**Mais c'est logique vu que tu a étudiez là-bas.**

**-Vous savez ce qu'est la rumeur?**

**-J'ai aussi entendu Cassie et Amanda parler de quelqu'un ce matin;**

**Apparemment ces une fille de Griffondor qu'elles cherchent.**

**Et selon ce que j'ai entendu de plus elle est intelligente.**

**Enfin qu'ils cherchent selon ce que j'ai entendu. **

**-Vous croyez qu'elles parlaient de Vous-Savez-Qui?**

**-Voyions Sirius, tu pense vraiment qu'elles sont capable d'aller vers le coté obscure? Cassie et Amanda ne sont pas des filles comme sa, bien que je ne les aime pas, je ne les pense pas capable de faire sa.**

**Tout ce qu'elles veulent ce sont des garçons et des garçons. **

**-Tu à raison Lily.**

**Moi non plus je ne pense pas qu'elles sont capable de faire sa. **

**-Les filles, l'ont peux ce faire trahir par nos propres meilleurs amies.**

_Quand James dit sa, je pensais immédiatement à Peter, qui dans moins de deux ans les trahira._

_A moins que je chance quelque chose mais la dessus, le Professeur Dumbledoreà bien été stricte, je n'ai pas le droit de changer quoique soit._

_A moins que je ne naissent pas plus tard, mais sa je ne sais pas comment faire pour que cette événement ne sois pas réaliser._

**-Comment sa, nous on ne vous trahira pas!**

**-Non Sirius, mais souviens toi que Servillus était le meilleurs amis de Lily et regarde maintenant, ils se parlent même plus.**

**-Ce n'est pas pareille James, Severus m'a insulter.**

**-Oui et il a trahi ta confiance en le faisant.**

**-Tu à raison James.**

**-Merci Lily, mais tu devrais savoir avec le temps que j'ai toujours raison!**

**-Sa va les chevilles?**

**-Oui pourquoi?**

**-Oh parce que je croyais qu'elles allaient sortir de tes chaussures.**

**-Pff.**

_Avant que l'on puisse dire autre chose on entendit un bris de gargouillement._

_Cela venait de ventre de Sirius qui maintenant avais la tête baisser a cause de la gène._

_On se mit a rire de la situation et de l'embarra de Sirius._

_Ce derniers ne tarda pas a se joindre a nous pour rigoler._

**-Je crois que ton ventre a raison, il est l'heure d'aller manger.**

_En allant a la Grande Salle , James et Sirius faisait les pitres, mais bon, j'avais pris l'habitude de les voir faire sa._

_Je savais que sa allait me manquer._

_Rémus qui avait le don de pouvoir nous écouter sans nous juger de ce que nous avions fais, Lily pour son coté Je-Sais-Tout comme moi et le fait que c'était une très bonne amie._

_James et Sirius pour leurs blagues, bien qu'ils en avait pas beaucoup faits depuis la période du nettoyage et des excuses public._

_Je pense que c'est grâce a sa qu'ils en avait pas faits de grosse depuis, ils avaient certainement peur de devoirs refaire des excuse public pour leurs ennemies. Sa avait déjà était assez humiliant pour eux de devoir en faire une fois alors deux, je ne sais pas si ils en survivrais._

_En arrivant dans la grande salle, je voyais que les Serpentard nous regardaient._

_Ou plutôt, ils fixait leurs regard sur moi._

_Qu'est ce que j'avais faits pour qu'ils portent leurs regard sur moi avec autant d'insistance?_

_Quoi que je n'ai jamais compris la logique chez les Serpentard alors pourquoi je devrais la comprendre maintenant?_

_Leurs regard ne nous quitta pas tends que nous arrivions a notre tables._

_En un seule coup, un brouhaha se fit entendre dans le coin des Serpentards._

**-Ces bizarre, les Serpentard agisse de façon bizarre en ce moment, vous trouvez pas?**

**-Si, puis normalement ils sont plus calme pendant les vacances.**_ Ajouta Lily à ce qu'avait dit James._

**-Il trame quelque chose.**

**J'en suit sur.**

**-Peut être qu'il parle de la rumeurs qu'il doivent être les seules a connaître.**

**-Oui et ce n'est pas normal que ce ne sont que les Serpentard qui sont a la connaissance de cette rumeur.**

**-Oui donc je suis sûr qu'ils préparent quelque chose.**

**-Non ce n'est pas obliger.**

**Peut être que ce n'est tout simplement des bêtise et qu'ils nous font croire qu'il y a une certaine rumeurs mais qu'elle n'existe pas.**

**N'oubliez pas que les Serpentard sont connue pour être rusés.**

**-Une des seule qualité qu'ils peuvent avoir.**

**-Alors là ce n'est pas vrai Sirius, il sont aussi déterminer, la preuve quand il veulent quelque chose que l'on crois qu'elle est impossible a avoir, si elle la veulent absolument, il front n'importe quoi pour l'avoir.**

**-Tu a raison Hermione, mais j'ai du mal a voir qu'ils ont des qualité, ne m'en veut pas.**

**-Sirius dit moi de quel maison tu devrais être !**

**-Serpentard.**

**-Voilà, tu vois, tu est arrivé a Griffondor mais tu a eu la même éducation que ton frère qui est arrivé a Serpentard.**

**Ce qui prouvent que nous sommes pas si différent les un des autres.**

**-Tu saurais prêtes a faire la paix avec eux?**

**-Sa dépend avec qui.**

**Si vous me demander de faire la paix avec Malefoy, le vous pouvez toujours rêver!**

**-Hermione à raison.**

**Ce n'est pas parce que l'on finit a Serpentard que l'on est forcement mal.**

**On peut tous aussi bien finir a Griffondor et être mauvais.**

**-Tu connaît un Griffondor qui a trahis sa maison?**

**-Non mais sa peut toujours arriver.**

**-D'accord, un point pour vous les filles.**

**-Merci.**

_Lily et moi avions parler en même temps pour remercier James._

_Alors que nous allions passer au dessert, Sirius avait déjà manger pour quatre._

_Pas de chance pour lui, le dessert était son dessert favoris, le gâteau au chocolat._

**-Pas de chance Sirius, tu vas devoir en prendre qu'une part si tu ne veux pas exploser.**

**-T'as raison James mais je pourrai tout de même aller au cuisine si j'en veux. Alors sa ne change rien.**

_Sirius se résolut a ne prendre qu'une part si il ne voulait , comme James le disait si bien, exploser dans la grande salle._

_On attendais que Sirius finissent sa part de gâteau, qu'il mangeais tout doucement, miette par miette, pour pouvoir savourer sa part._

_Je peux dire que quand quelqu'un fait sa, j'ai envie de lui fourrer sa part d'un seule coup dans sa bouche._

_Surtout quand ses amies attende qu'il est fini de manger ces énervant._

_Cinq minute, Sirius consentit a enfin finir sa part de gâteau._

_Je voulu retourner a la Bibliothèque pour pouvoir enfin reprendre mes devoirs mais Sirius et James m'en empêcha quand ils prirent mes bras par leurs main pour nous conduire a l'endroit ou nous étions avant que le ventre de Sirius ne fassent irruption. _

_Les autre était a coter de nous, je voyais que Lily avait été pris elle aussi par le bras mais par Rémus._

_Ils nous obligea a nous asseoir, de façon douce bien sur._

_Les garçons ce sont assis a coté de nous, de façon a ce que l'on puisse pas partir._

**-Tu te rend compte Lily, l'on n'a même plus le droit de faire nos devoirs.**

**-Ouai.**

**Sa ce faits pas les garçons.**

_On fis mine de bouder alors que nous étions amusez de la façon dont ils avait utiliser pour nous faire venir ici._

_-_**Mais si on vous aurais demander de venir, vous auriez refuser pour pouvoir faire vos devoirs.**

**Si on ne peux même plus s'amuser.**

**-Puis vous avez tout le reste des vacances pour pouvoirs les faire.**

**Alors s'il vous plait, passer un peux de temps avec nous sa serais sympa.**

**-Vous inquiétez pas les garçons, on serai venus.**

**Mais vous auriez du nous demander si vous vouliez vraiment que nous venions avec vous a la place de nous prendre par le bras.**

**-Désolez, c'est juste le faits que vu que nous vous avons déjà empêcher de le faire ce matin, on pensait que vous alliez refusé.**

**-Si vous vouliez tellement savoir si nous venions vous n'aviez qu'a demander.**

**Faites sa la prochaine fois.**

**-Ouai on fera sa, la prochaine fois.**

**-Mais vu que la on ne peux pas les faire, nos devoir, ba demain sa sera toute la journée dans la bibliothèque.**

**En tout cas pour moi.**

**Pour toi Lily j'en sais rien, tu vas faire quoi?**

**-Je pense que je vais faire comme toi Hermione.**

**Après tout le on père quand même un journée pour pouvoirs les faire.**

**-Et si on faisait une journée dans le parc et une journée dans cette fichu bibliothèque!**

**-Bonne idée James.**_ Approuva Sirius._

**-Hais ce n'est pas une fichu bibliothèque!**

**-Ah oui et ces quoi?**

**Ne me dit pas que ces un magasin de bonbon parce que moi j'y vais plus longtemps dans ces qu'a là.**

**-N'importe quoi.**

_On continua a parler jusqu'au moment on nous du repas du soir._

_Après le repas, Lily et moi montâmes dans les dortoirs pour être en pleine forme pour demain._

_Les garçons était rester en bas pour parler devant la cheminer._

_Cassie et Amanda ne se trouvais pas dans le dortoirs et était pas dans la Salle commune._

_Ou était-elle?_


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Chapitre 18**_

_Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'elle voulais regardé était si les autres filles était rentré dans le dortoirs pour dormir cette nuit._

_Elles n'étaient pas rentrer vu les drap qui n'avaient pas été défait._

_Je n'avais pas beaucoup fait attention a elles pendant les mois qui venais de s'écouler mais apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait._

_Lily ne m'avais jamais rien dit, donc sa devait être souvent._

_Je vis la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir, je fis semblant de dormir pour regarder qui venait de rentrer dans notre dortoir._

_C'était Cassie et Amanda qui rentrai dans le dortoirs._

_Donc la théorie qu'elles ne dormait pas dans le dortoirs des filles était donc fondés._

_Mais dans c'est cas là, où dormait-elles?_

_Qu'avait-elles faits de leurs nuits?_

_Avec qui étaient elle? Parce que j'imagine qu'elles n'était pas toutes seule._

_Et puis de quoi parlait-elles hier matin? _

_Ou plutôt, de qui parlait-elles?_

_Qui est ce qu'Il veut?_

_Les questions se bousculais dans la tête d'Hermione. Tellement quelle en avait, qu'elle avait pas remarqué que Cassie et Amanda c'était coucher dans leurs lit pour faire style qu'elles avaient dormis dans le dortoirs._

_Donc sa voulais aussi dire que Lily ne savait pas que les filles avec qui elle partageais son dortoir depuis maintenant 7 ans ne dormait pas toute les nuits de le dortoirs avec elle._

_Comment sa se faisait qu'elle n'avais pas encore remarqué?_

_Depuis le temps qu'elle était dans la même chambre qu'elles!_

_Je vis que Cassie et Amanda c'était endormie, donc je pouvais aller prendre ma douche pour me préparer a la longue journée qui nous attendait._

_En allant dans la salle de bain attenante a la chambre, je vis que Lily gigotait dans son lit._

_Elle devait faire un rêve qui devait être bien pour qu'elle puisse réagir ainsi._

_J'allai dans la salle de bain et pris ma douche._

_En sortant de la douche, je vis que quelqu'un avait mit mes affaires sur une chaise qui était a coté du lavabo._

_Sa devait être Lily qui avait mis mes affaires en attendant que je sorte de la douche._

_Je m'habillais et sortie de la salle de bain._

_En y sortant, je vis que Lily attendait sur son lit que la salle de bain soi libre, pour qu'elle puisse, elle aussi prendre sa douche._

**-Bonjour Lily !**

_En entendant ma voix elle sursauta, elle devait être dans ses pensé et j'avais du la faire sortir de celle-ci !_

**-Ah, bonjour Hermione.**

**-Ah quoi pensai-tu?**

**-J'étais en train de repensé a la rumeur que Malfoy nous a parler hier.**

_Elle souffla et semblait frustrer de ne pas voir de réponse a ses questions._

**-Et alors, il a bien dit que ce n'était pas vrai.**

**-Oui, il la dit. Mais est ce que tu crois vraiment que Malfoy va venir nous voir pour voir si nous savions de qui parlait cette rumeur alors qu'elle n'était pas vrai?**

**-Tu as raison, c'est bizarre cette histoire.**

**-Ouai.**

**Je vais prendre ma douche pour aller à la bibliothèque après.**

**-Ok.**

**Mais n'oublie pas qu'il faut attendre les garçons pour y aller.**

**-Oui mais j'espère qu'il faudra les réveiller, sa doit être drôle de voir leurs tête.**

**-Oui on verra si ils sont réveiller.**

**Je t'attend pour aller dans la grande salle pour manger.**

**-OK.**

_Lily pris ses affaires pour prendre sa douche et alla dans la salle de bain._

_Je descendit dans la salle commune pour voir si les garçons était descendus pour nous attendre mais je vis que les garçons n'était pas encore lever._

_Donc je pense que Lily et moi allions avoir le rôle de réveiller les garçons aujourrd'hui._

_Cela va être marrant._

_Lily descendit du dortoir habiller de l'habituelle uniforme au couleur de Griffondor._

_Elle se posta en face d'Hermione et lui demanda :_

_-_**Alors, ils ne sont pas lever a ce que je vois.**

**-Oui, je pense que le rôle du réveiller de ces messieurs nous reviens de droit aujourd'hui.**

**-Oui je pense aussi.**

_Nous montâmes dans le dortoirs que partageais les garçons et quand nous sommes rentrer dedans, nous fûmes assaillit par le bazars qui régnait dans le dortoirs et on pouvait voir que en effet, les garçons dormaient encore plutôt bien._

_Ils étaient allonger, ou plutôt, il étaient affalé dans leurs lit._

_Leurs couverture était par terre et leurs fenêtre était ouverte._

_On pouvait se demander comment ils faisaient, on était comme même en Novembre et la température du château était froide. _

_Pour en revenir au garçons qui était dans la pièce, ils étaient tous dans des boxer et ils n'avaient même pas la chair de poule avec se froid._

**-Tu veux faire quoi pour réveiller ces messieurs ? **_Me demanda Lily avec un sourire._

**-Oh je sais pas.**

**Qu'est ce que te dit : seau, eau et froide?**

**-Sa me dit que ces une très bonne idée que tu as eu la.**

**-Merci.**

**-Mais de rien.**

_Nous allâmes dans la salle de bain et la sa fut pareille, le bazars qui régnait dans le dortoirs était aussi présente dans la salle de bain._

_Comment faisait t-ils pour se retrouver dans leurs affaires?_

_Si nous, la salle de bain était bien ranger et ba la salle de bain des garçons était bien l'inverse de la notre._

_Nous dégageâmes les bazars qui se trouvait sur le lavabos pour pouvoirs accéder au robinets, nous fîmes apparaître quatre seaux et on les remplie d'eau geler._

_Nous les fîmes léviter les seaux, avec le sort qui allait avec, vers le dortoir des garçons qui y logeait._

_Nous fîmes mettre les seaux au dessus de chaque tête qui appartenait au personnes que nous voulions réveiller._

_Les seaux attendais le moment ou nous allions donner un coup du poignets pour qu'ils puissent déversé les contenue sur les personnes au dessous d'eux._

_Lily et moi fîmes le mouvement pour que le liquide descende des seaux et toute la scènes se passa vite._

_Sirius et James sursautèrent, cirière et se levèrent pour savoir qui avait osez les réveillez de cette façon._

_Quand a Rémus et Peter eux, ils avaient juste sursauté et c'était assis sur leur lit._

_Tout sa c'était passer en seulement quelque seconde._

_Nous on était littéralement morte de rire de la tête que nous tirait les garçons._

_Quand James et Sirius firent que c'était nous qui les avait réveiller de cette façon, ils s'apprêtaient_

_a nous parler mais soudain ils se souvinrent de la façon dont ils étaient habiller et ils sautèrent sur leurs lit et ils prirent leurs couvertures pour se cacher avec. Ils rougirent ensemble a cause de la façon dont on les avait vu._

**-Bonjours les garçons.**

**-Bonjours les filles. **_Nous répondit Rémus et Peter._

_Sirius et James eux, était encore trop gêner pour nous parler._

**-Vous êtes en retard donc on a voulu vous réveiller.**

**-Désoler mais on sait coucher tard hier, donc on ne sait pas réveiller.**

**-Oui, on a vu sa.**

**-Pourquoi vous nous avez réveiller comme sa, vous auriez pus nous réveiller en douceurs a la place de l'eau froide. D'ailleurs je me les gèles la. **_Dit Sirius qui avait reprit contenances._

**-Oui on aurait bien pus mais sinon sa n'aurait pas été marrant de voir vos têtes. Et puis si tu a froid Sirius, c'est normal vu que votre fenêtres est grande ouverte.**

**-Comment sa se faits, on l'avait fermé hier. **_Nous appris Rémus._

**-Attend, tu est en train de nous dire que hier vous avez fermé la fenêtre.**

**Mais comment sa se faits que maintenant elle soit ouverte.**

**-Je sais pas mais j'espère que rien n'a voler dehors pendant la nuit.**

**-Mais sa on sans fiche Rémus, une fenêtre ne peux pas s'ouvrir comme sa.**

**Pour qu'une fenêtre soit ouverte il faut que ce soit quelqu'un qui l'ouvre.**

**Donc c'est quelqu'un qui la ouverte.**

**-Attend Hermione, tu est en train de nous dire que quelqu'un est entré dans notre dortoirs sans que nous nous rendions compte, mais c'est pas possible, avec tout les bazars qu'il y a ici ce n'est pas possible que nous n'est rien entendus.**

**-Oui tu as raison.**

**Je deviens paranoïaque a force.**

**Mais avec ce qui c'est passer hier et ce qui se passe maintenant, je trouve que cela faits beaucoup maintenant.**

**-Oui la je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione, se commence a faire beaucoup déjà.**

**-Bon on verra tout sa plus tard, maintenant on doit aller a la bibliothèque pour pouvoir enfin commencer a faire nos devoirs.**

**Allez hop hop hop dans la douche les garçons.**

**-Oui oui on y vas mais est ce que vous pourriez vous en allez, on voudrait nous lever.**

**S'il vous plait.**

**-Oh on vous a déjà vu en boxer mais on va pas vous rendre plus gêner que vous l'êtes déjà.**

**Donc on n'y vas.**

**A toute à l'heure les garçons.**

**-Oui oui a toute a l'heure les filles.**

_Nous descendîmes vers la salle commune pour attendre les garçons._

_Nous dûmes attendre au moins une demi heure avant que les garçons descende pour que nous puissions aller dans la Grande Salle pour prendre notre petit déjeuner._

_Nous retrouvâmes Cassie et Amanda a table._

_Je me rappelai encore de la conversation que j'avais surpris hier matin et il fallait que je sache de qui elles parlaient._

**-Salut les filles, ca va?**

_Elles se regardèrent ne sachant appariement pas quoi répondre a la question que je venais de leurs poser, elle était pourtant simple alors pourquoi hésitai t-elle a mon répondre?_

_Finalement elles se décidèrent a me répondre._

**-Oui et vous ca va?**

**-Oui, tranquille.**

**Vous avez faits quoi hier soir, on vous a pas entendus vous coucher.**

**-Oh, nous sommes allez nous coucher très tard et vous étiez déjà en train de dormir.**

**Nous avons fait très attention a ne pas vous réveiller.**

_Elles ne semblai pas se douter que je les avais vu ce matin rentrer dans notre dortoirs en douce._

**-Merci c'est sympa de votre part de ne pas nous avoir réveiller.**

**-De rien.**

_Je devais le dire au autre, parce que a force cela faisait beaucoup en très peu de temps : la conversations que j'ai entendu hier, Malfoy qui vient pour nous parler d'une certaine rumeur, la fenêtre des garçons qui était ouverte alors qu'ils l'avait fermé hier soir et puis enfin, les filles qui nous cache ou elles étaient la nuit dernière. _

_Nous sortîmes de la Grande Salle et alors que les autres allais se diriger vers la bibliothèque je leurs dit que je voulais leurs parler de quelque chose d'important._

_Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un des passages secret que les maraudeurs savait que personnes pouvait trouver sauf si ils avaient connaissance de leur carte._

**-Alors que-ce-que tu voulais nous dire d'important?**_ Me demanda Sirius._

**-Vous devez vous aussi vous dire que en ce moment il ce passe des choses bizarres qui nous entourent.**

**-Oui mais ce n'est rien.**

**-Je ne pense pas comme toi James.**

**Déjà hier comme vous savez, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Cassie et Amanda, ensuite il y a Malfoy qui viens nous voir a cause d'une certaine rumeur ensuite il nous dit qu'elle n'est pas vrai, après ce matin, il y a eu le fenêtre des garçons qui était ouverte alors que vous être sur de l'avoir fermer hier soir puis ce matin je vu que les lits de Cassie et Amanda n'avait pas bouger, donc elles n'ont pas dormit dans notre dortoir.**

**-Mais comment explique tu que je les ai vu ce matin dans leurs lit?**

**-Je les ai vu revenir avant que nous nous levions mais elles ne savait pas que moi je ne dormais déjà plus, donc j'ai pus voir qu'elles n'était pas là.**

**Sa veux donc dire qu'elles n'ont pas dormis dans notre dortoirs. **

**-Tu as raison Hermione.**

**Moi aussi je trouve que cela commence a faire beaucoup en si peu de temps.**

**-Ces louche, Malfoy et ses acolytes agisse bizarrement.**

**-Ainsi que Cassie et Amanda.**

**-Oui sa devient de plus en plus bizarre.**

**-Allez on va a la bibliothèque, on aura tout demain pour réfléchir a ce qui se passe en ce moment.**

**-Oui allons y.**

**On réfléchira demain, et puis vu que demain nous allons pas a la bibliothèque nous avons aussi ce soir pour réfléchir a ce qui ce passe en ce moment.**

**-Oui tu as raison.**

**-Sache Sirius, que j'ai toujours raison.**

**-Ah Ah marrent Hermione, marrent.**

_Nous allâmes a la bibliothèque pour faire les devoirs que nous avait données les professeurs._

_On y sortie que pour le repas du déjeuner et pendant le repas Sirius remarqua quelque chose._

**-Hey regarder, Malfoy et ses toutous ne sont pas là.**

**-Ainsi que Cassie et Amanda.**

**-Ces de plus en plus bizarre cette histoire.**

**-Tu as raison, encore une fois Hermione.**

**-Merci mais tu vois que je ne blaguais pas quand je disais que j'avais toujours raison.**

**-Oui oui mais je là je trouve que tu n'a pas raison.**

**-Ah bon tu est sur?**

**-Oui je suis sur.**

**-On verra, tu ne saura pas sur encore longtemps.**

**-Ouh j'ai peur d'Hermione Granger.**

**-Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable pour te faire cracher que j'ai raison.**

**-OK, j'ai hâte de le savoir.**

**-OK, tu le saura.**

_Nous retournâmes dans la bibliothèque pour finir nos devoir._

_Nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque juste pour le diner._

_Nous nous dépêchâmes de manger pour pouvoirs parler du faits que Malfoy ainsi que ses acolyte, Cassie et Amanda n'était pas là de la journée._

_Nous nous retrouvâmes en face de la cheminée, assis sur le tapis pour enfin parler de ce qui nous dérangeais depuis ce matin._


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

**-Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

**-Réellement je ne sais plus quoi en dire, tout ce joue contre eux.**

**De quoi est ce qu'il pourrai se reprocher ?**

**-Je sais rien, mais qu'est ce que tu as entendus exactement Hermione, hier matin ?**

**-J'ai entendu qu'elles parlent d'une fille qui était a Griffondor, qu'elle était intelligente et qu'une certaine personne la recherchait.**

**-Ces qui cette personne ?**

**-J'en sais rien mais ces un homme, sa j'en suis sur.**

**-cela ne nous donne pas beaucoup d'indice de la personne qu'elles cherchent. **

**-Je me suis dit la même chose quand elles en ont parlés.**

**-Oui donc l'ont a pas beaucoup d'information de la situation de ce qui se passe en ce moment.**

**-Tout à fait.**

**La situation nous échappe de ce coté.**

**-Ouai .**

**Vous avez des idée du comment notre fenêtre a faits pour s'ouvrir ? Par magie peut-être ! **_proposa Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère qui c'était alourdis précédemment._

_Ce qui apparemment fonctionna car on émit tous un tout petit rire._

**-Non je ne pense pas, déjà parce que vous avez beaucoup de bazars de votre chambre et qu'avec tout cela vous auriez du entendre la personne qui essayer d'avancer dans votre chambre. Ensuite le trajet vers votre fenêtre est remplie d'obstacle donc la aussi vous l'auriez entendus.**

**-Tu as encore raison Hermione mais il y a un problème, si la personne avais utilisé un sortilège on ne l'aurait pas entendus.**

**-Oui c'est plausible.**

**-C'est normal vu que ces moi qui le dit ces e que c'est possible.**

**-Ouai, par contre je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi pour la dernière phrase.**

**-Pff, t'es pas marrante.**

**-Mais je sais Sirius, je sais.**

**-Bon et si on revenais au faits que notre fenêtre était ouverte !**

**-Oui mais je ne trouve aucune solution a ce problème. **

**En faites, je ne trouve aucune solution pour tout les problème que l'ont a.**

**-Oui moi aussi.**

**Mais est ce que c'est possible que Cassie et Amanda soit avec Malefoy et ses « amis » pendants les repas ?**

**-Non Hermione, moi je ne les aime pas mais je ne pense pas qu'elles soit capable d'aller avec les personnes que Griffondor déteste depuis bien trop longtemps a mon goût mais bon.**

**En plus les Serpentard n'accepterai pas avoir des Griffondor avec eux.**

**-Oui excuse moi.**

**-Se n'est rien t'inquiète pas.**

_On continua de réfléchir a se qui ce passait depuis deux jours, si demain cela continuai sa deviendrai bizarre._

_Alors que j'étais en train de repasser la journée que 'ont venaient d'avoir je repensais a ce que je devais montrer a Sirius, je devais lui montrer que j'avais toujours raison._

**-En faites Sirius est ce que tu te souvient que je dois te montrer quelque chose?**

**-Ouai, tu dois me mettrez que tu n'a pas toujours raison.**

**-Non c'est l'inverse.**

**-Ah oui et tu compte me le montrez comment ?**

**-Et en plus tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire comment je vais faire pour te le faire cracher?**

**Tu me prend vraiment pour une cruche!**

**-Mais non, ont sais tous que tu est vraiment très très intelligente, j'oserai même pas te traiter de cruche.**

**-Mouai, c'est bizarre j'ai du mal a te croire.**

**-Pff.**

_Je laissais au moins dix minute avant de lui sauter dessus, je voyais bien qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui allait lui arriver._

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu...**

_Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer que mes mains était déjà sur ses hanches et que mes doigt commençais déjà a bouger._

_Je dus bloquer ses jambes et ses bras sinon je me saurai pris un coup._

_Il arrivai à peine a respirer tellement il riait._

**-Pi... Pitié arrê... Arrête j'en pe... Peux plus.**

**-Alors est ce que j'avais raison?**

_Il attendit de reprendre sa respiration avant de me répondre._

**-Oui c'est bon tu avais raison.**

_Je rendis l'usage des bras ainsi que celle de ses jambes._

_Soudain Sirius dut prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle l'ont étaient car il s'arrêta de bouger et me fixais._

_En même temps j'étais assis en califourchon sur lui et a cause des chatouille et qu'il arrêtais pas de bouger, j'avais fini par être pratiquement allonger sur lui._

_Je le vis déglutir et je vis aussi que ses yeux avait commencer à devenir noir._

_Je rougis et me pousser de lui avant que les autres ne remarque notre malaises._

_Quand au autres eux, ils rigolaient de la situations dans laquelle nous nous trouvions il y a quelque seconde._

_Quand au autre, contrairement a se que je pensais, il avait tout compris de la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, ils en riaient._

_Moi, je rougie encore plus en pensent qu'ils avaient assisté a sa._

**-Et ba dit donc, je ne pensais pas que tu ferai sa Hermione mais bon la fin a dut être bien, hein Sirius! **_Demanda James._

_Je vis Sirius grommeler quelque chose que l'ont pouvaient pas entendre ce qui fis redoubler le rire des autres._

_Moi je pensais que je ne pouvais pas être plus rouge que je ne l'étais en ce moment._

**-Et ba alors Hermione tu deviens toute rouge.**

**-Oh non tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi Lily, s'il te plait.**

**-Pourquoi c'est marrent de te voir embarrassé ainsi.**

**-Ouai ba peut être pour toi mais pas pour moi.**

**Et puis arrête c'est pas marrent.**

**-Pour toi peut être mis voir Sirius bloquer sur toi comme sa, c'est assez marrent.**

**-Je ne bloquais pas j'étais juste surpris de la voir comme sa.**

**-Ouai on te croie.**

**-Bon et si on arrêtais de parler de sa et que l'on reprenais la conversation là ou l'ont la arrêter?**

**-Ouai.**

_On continuais de chercher le comment du pourquoi on avait l'impression que Cassie et Amanda était en quelque sorte amies avec Malfoy et sa clic._

_On resta encore a peu près une demi heure avant que nous soyons interrompu par le bruit de l'ouverture du tableau de la Grosse Dame._

_On entendit aussi deux rire, qui selon l'intensité de la voix venait d'une fille._

_En faite c'était deux filles : Cassie et Amanda._

_Elle venait de rentrer alors que nous les avions vu qu'au repas du petit déjeuner._

_Deux questions de plus à devoir résoudre : _

_Qu'est ce qu'elles ont faits de leurs journée?_

_Est ce qu'elles était accompagné de Malfoy?_

_Quand elles vit que nous les regardions elles nous sourirent, regarda tout le monde un par un terminant par moi ou elles attardèrent leurs regard, leurs sourire s'agrandissent en voyant que l'ont ce demandais sur ce qui ce passait en ce moment._

_-_**Bon tu viens Amanda, l'ont doit aller se coucher, on a eu une longue journée.**

**-Oui tu as raison.**

_Pendants qu'elles parlaient elles n'avaient pas détacher leurs regards de moi. _

_Une lueur que je connaissais que top bien passa dans leurs yeux, un lueur de démence._

_Elles montèrent dans le dortoirs a peine deux seconde après que j'ai identifié cette lueur qui m'avait faits froid dans le dos._

**-C'était quoi cette lueur?**

**Elle ma faits frisonner.**

**-Toi aussi?**

**Elle ma faits flipper sur ce coup.**

**-Cette lueurs... c'était de la démence qu'il y avait.**

**-Comment est ce que tu sais sa toi?**

**-Parce que j'en ai tellement vu que maintenant je sais a quoi cela ressemble.**

**-Comment, sa tu en as tellement vu?**

**-Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant mais je vous jure que je le ferai, un jour.**

**-Pourquoi un jour, n'as tu pas confiance en nous?**

**-Si bien sur que j'ai confiance en vous mais c'est juste que j'en ai pas le droits, on me la interdit.**

**-D'accord mais j'espère qu'un jours tu aura le droit de nous dire ce qui se passe.**

**-Je l'espère aussi.**

**-Et si nous allions voir Dumbledore demain pour lui parler de ce qui se passait?**

**-Oui tu as raison, nous ferons sa.**

**-Bon et si nous allions nous coucher, moi je suis fatiguer.**

**-Oui moi aussi.**

**En faites les gars, fermer bien votre fenêtre si vous ne voulez pas vous les gelés.**

**-Ouai t'inquiète.**

**-Ba justement.**

_Nous montâmes pour aller nous coucher et prîmes nos douches._

_Une fois que j'ai toucher le lit je m'endormis._

_Je voyais Malfoy père venir vers moi, il tendait sa baquette droit vers moi._

**-Alors Sang-de-Bourbe tu ne fais plus ta maligne tout d'un coup.**

_Je ne voulais pas lui répondre, en même temps je savais que je pouvais en mourir si je lui répondait de la façon d'on je rêvais depuis que je 'avais vu rentrer dans la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais depuis un moment, en faites tellement cela faisait longtemps que je me trouvais que je ne savais plus depuis combien de jours c'était passer._

**-Alors pourquoi ne répond tu pas, aurai tu trop peur de moi?**

_Oui j'avais peur, peur qu'il tue Harry en sachant que la personne qui était défigurer dans ses cachot été le Survivant._

**-Apparemment tu as aussi perdu ta langue.**

_Oui je l'ai perdu depuis que je suis ici._

**-Bon je commence as en avoir mare.**

_As bon, que maintenant, moi j'en ai marre de voir ta tête tout les jours juste pour obtenir des réponses que je ne donnerai jamais._

**-Vas tu enfin te décider a ma donner cette réponse.**

_Tu peux toujours rêver._

**-Ou est ton meilleurs amis, tu sais le Survivant.**

_Dans ton cul._

_C'était ce que je voulais lui répondre mais je savais que cela aurait une mauvaise idée._

_J'étais comme même la plus intelligente du trio d'or, c'était pas pour avoir une torture en plus de d'habitude**.**_

**-Bien a ce que je vois tu ne veux pas me répondre.**

_Je nu le tends que de voir une leurs de démence dans ses yeux que je ressentais un douleurs que j'avais l'habitude de recevoir maintenant._

_La douleurs s'arrêta quelque instant._

**-Alors est ce que tu te décide enfin?**

_Voyant que je ne voulais toujours pas répondre il s'énerva encore plus si cela était possible._

**-Bien tu l'aura voulu.**

**Endoloris.**

**-Aaah.**

_Se fut mes propre cris qui me réveillèrent._

_Cela faisait plus d'un ans que se rêves n'avait pas faits surface._

_Je regardait dans le dortoirs pour voir si par chance, je n'avais réveiller personne et apparemment cela fut vrai._

_Je décidais de descendre dans la Salle Commune pour regarder le feu, je savais que je ne pourrai pas me rendormir._

_Je restait ici jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et que je dus être obliger de retourner dans le dortoirs pour ne pas que Lily remarque que j'étais partie._


	21. Chapitre 20

_**Chapitre 20**_

_En entrant dans le dortoir, Lily était déjà assise sur son lit._

_Je savais que j'avais des cernes sur mon visage, je savais aussi que c'était pour sa que Lily me regardait bizarrement._

_Elle ne dit rien, ce qui je lui remerciait, mais continuais de me fixer avec ses yeux vert émeraude, qui me faisait penser à Harry._

_Je me rendis compte que depuis mon arriver ici, je n'avais plus beaucoup penser à mes meilleur amis._

_Cela ne faisait que deux mois que j'étais ici et je ne pensais même plus a mes meilleurs amis._

_Je sentais que mes larmes allais bientôt couler donc je me précipitait dans la salle de bain pour que Lily évite de voir dans quelle état je me trouvais._

_Je pris ma douche, l'eau se mélangeais à mes larmes._

_Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je n'avais pas penser à Harry et Ron depuis, je pense, plus d'un mois._

_La fatigue que j'avais accumuler, à cause de ce fichu cauchemars, plus le fait de l'émotion que je venais de subir, je savais qu'il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi que je ne voulais pas._

_Comme si mon cœur et mon esprit était eux aussi en pleine conversation intérieur, je m'écroulais dans la douche, j'avais beau vouloir m'en empêcher en m'accrochant au système qui servait à tenir le gel douche mais cela servit juste a faire un bruit incroyable que j'étais presque sur d'avoir réveiller tout le château._

_Je ne sentait que l'eau chaude qui continuai encore a couler sur mon corps et les larmes qui eux aussi continuais aussi a couler sur mes joue._

_PDV Lily_

_Quand je me réveillais, le soleil ne c'était pas encore lever._

_Je me tournais vers le lit d'Hermione, depuis quelque temps elle m'inquiétais, elle étais de plus en plus bizarres, elle devenait parano comme si Cassie et Amanda pouvait être en quelque sorte « amis » avec les Serpentard._

_Ces depuis que nous sommes en 3ème année que je ne les aimais pas. Et je pense que c'est réciproque._

_Je repensais au moment ou j'avais commencer à les détester._

_J'étais avec Severus, on s'entendait encore bien à cette époque, c'était bien avant qu'il ne m'insulte devant tout Poudlard, mais bon sa c'est de l'ancienne histoire, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs._

_Donc Severus et moi étions dans le parc quand elles sont arrivées, entre nous ce n'étais déjà pas la grande amitié mais la c'était ce qu'elles aurait du éviter de dire. _

_Elles m'avait insulter de tout ce que les sorciers et moldu pouvait connaître comme insulte. Tous sa en à peine trente minutes._

_Je n'avais pas bouger, j'étais rester là, tétaniser des paroles que je venais d'entendre._

_Elles, elles était parties toute sourire comme si elle venaient d'accomplir la meilleurs chose qui puisse arriver dans leurs vie._

_Severus qui n'avais pas bouger depuis qu'elles était arriver ici n'avait lui aussi pas bouger, d'habitude il prenait ma défense bien que je savais moi aussi bien me défendre mais lui était un Serpentard donc il faisait plus peur que moi. _

_Mais là, il n'avait tout simplement pas bouger, pas ouvert la bouche, rien._

_Il n'avait eu aucune réactions si ce n'ait qu'il ma dit qu'il devait aller voir le Directeur tout de suite._

_Et il est partie, sans un regard pour moi, comme si, tout d'un coup je n'avais d'importance pour lui._

_Je pense que c'est a ce moment la que notre amitié a commencer à ce dégrader._

_Je me demandais depuis ce jours ce que j'avais faits pour qu'elles me déteste au points de me faire sa._

_J'entendis quelqu'un monter les marches qui menait à notre dortoirs, je m'assis pour voir qui allais venir._

_La porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione, j'aurais du me douter que ce serais elle qui allais rentrer mais tellement j'étais prise dans mes pensées que je n'y avais même pas songer._

_Je vis qu'elle avait des cerne sous les yeux, lors le cris que j'avais entendu et qui avait le même son que celui d'Hermione n'étais pas un rêve._

_Je ne dis rien, je me contentais de la fixer, de regarder tout les mouvement quelle effectuait._

_Quand elle me regarda dans les yeux, je vis des larmes qui commençais a se former dans ses yeux._

_Cette fois ci, je voulais lui demander ce qui se passait mais je nu pas le temps, elle c'était déjà enfuie dans la salle de bain._

_C'est a cette instant que je vis que le soleil c'était lever depuis peu de temps._

_Je me demandais bien ce que devais avoir Hermione, pourquoi c'était t-elle mit à pleurer quand elle m'avais regarder dans le yeux ? Pourquoi était-elle de plus en plus bizarre._

_Je repensais à la Hermione que j'avais appris à connaître depuis qu'elle était arrivé, il y à deux mois._

_Elle était devenu ma meilleur amie en très peu de temps._

_Par contre je ne lui avait pas dit le vrai raison du pourquoi je n'aimais pas Cassie et Amanda, mais j'avais peur de la réaction qu'elle pouvait avoir en sachant la vérité._

_Je fus couper de mes pensés par un bruit qui aurait pus réveiller tout le château._

_Je ne fis pas attention à Cassie et Amanda qui avait sursauter en entendant le bruit et couru vers la salle de bain, endroit d'où provenait le bruit infernale._

_J'espère qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Hermione._

_Mais je m'étais parler trop vite, Hermione se trouvait allonger dans la douche, l'eau coulais toujours ainsi que ces larmes._

_Elle devait dormir._

_Cette fois ci, je me demandais vraiment pourquoi elle pleurai ainsi._

_Elle devra nous donner des explications plus tard._

_En attendent je l'habillais à l'aide d'un sort et je le fis léviter pour qu'elle puisse aller à l'infirmerie._

_Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait donc je préférait faire attention à elle._

_En descendant vers la Salle Commune de Griffondor je vis que les maraudeur était en bas, ils devaient aussi avoir entendus le bruit qu'Hermione avait fait en tombent._

_Quand ils virent la personne qui avait fait le bruit, ils arrêtèrent de pester contre elle et accoururent vers nous._

**-Que-ce qui c'est passer Lily ? **_Me demanda Sirius à une telle vitesse que j'eus du mal à comprendre ce qu'il me disait._

_Je regardait leur visage, ils étaient tous inquiet mais le pire c'était celui de Sirius, je savais qu'il ressentait des sentiment fort pour Hermione._

_Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, pour le moment le plus important c'était de savoir comment allais Hermione._

_Je demandais à James si il voulais bien ouvrir le portrait pour que je puisse passer pour emmener Hermione à l'infirmerie._

_On courent dans les couloir pour pouvoir l'emmener le plus vite possible._

_Nous entrâmes tellement vite dans l'infirmerie que Madame Pomfresh allais nous dire quelque chose dans que style que nous ne nous trouvions pas dans une cours de récréation, avant de voir Hermione qui était toujours dans les vape et toujours dans les airs._

_Je la fis descendre sur le lit que Madame Pomfresh nous indiquait et nous congédiât pour qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi Hermione était dans cette état._

_On attendait devant les portes qui menait à l'endroit ou se trouvait Hermione._

_Tout le monde était assis par terre sauf Sirius qui lui faisait des ronds, impatient._

_Il se tourna vers moi et me reposa la question que je n'avais pas répondu plus tôt pour connaître l'état dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione, cela était plus important pour moi._

**-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ces passer Sirius.**

**Tout ce que je sais ces qu'Hermione na pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit, je l'ais vu rentrer dans le dortoir quand le soleil c'est lever, elle ne voulais peut être pas que je lui demande pourquoi elle n'était pas dans son lit, mais maintenant elle ne va plus y échapper.**

**Ensuite elle a été dans la Salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et à peine cinq minute après elle est tombée dans sa douche, enfin c'est se que je pense.**

_Je ne lui avait pas dit que je l'avais vu pleurer, je ne voyais pas que cela pouvait être important pour savoir pourquoi elle était tomber._

_Il se contenta de me réponse mais continua de faire les cents en face de nous, ce qui nous donna le tournis._

**-Pitié Sirius arrête de faire les cents pas tu nous donne le tournis. **_Supplia James. _**Puis je suis sur qu'Hermione va bien. **_Il essayai tant bien que mal le rassurer, bien qu'il n'était lui aussi pas rassurer sur l'état de santer d'Hermione._

_Nous étions obliger d'attendre au moins une demi heure avant que les portes de l'infirmerie ne s'ouvrent sur Madame Pomfresh._

_Nous nous levâmes tous comme si nous étions qu'une seule personne._

_Nous allâmes tous vers Madame Pomfresh._

**-Madame, comment va Hermione ?**

**-Je vous direz comment va Miss Granger quand vous me laisseriez de l'aire pour pouvoir respirez.**

_Nous nous éloignâmes en nous rendent compte que nous étions presque coller à Madame Pomfresh._

**-Désolez mais nous étions juste inquiet de l'état de santé d'Hermione.**

_Je savais qu'elle comprenais mais je voulais quand même nous excuser de l'attitude que nous avions._

**-Nous vous inquiéter pas Miss Evens, je vous comprend.**

**Quand à l'état de santé de Miss Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien.**

**Elle a juste accumuler le fatigue et le tresse.**

**Savez-vous ce qui aurait put déclencher le niveau de stress, il était très élever.**

_Nous savions bien entendu pourquoi Hermione stressais mais nous ne pouvions pas le dire à Madame Pomfresh_

_Je ne pouvait pas le dire, je ne savais pas mentir, je devrais demander au maraudeur de bien m'apprendre pour que je puisse les aidée des fois, pas que je voulais être avec eux pour des blague plus idiote les une plus que les autres mais ça pourrai servir, un jours, qui sait._

_Je regardais vers la direction des garçons et il me sembla que James avait compris le message que je leur avait fait passer à travers de mes yeux vu qu'il répondit à Madame Pomfresh._

**-Nous sommes désolez Madame Pomfresh mais nous ne savons pas plus que vous sur le comment du pourquoi elle stresse autant.**

**C'est peu être le faits qu'elle ne voit plus ses amies depuis longtemps.**

**Vu qu'elle est arriver a l'improviste elle veut peut être partir.**

_Si je ne connaissais pas la vérité j'aurais très bien pu y croire moi aussi._

_Tellement il était sérieux dans ses paroles._

**-Vous avez sans doute raison Monsieur Potter.**

**Vous êtes ses amies, depuis moins longtemps certes mais vous pourriez l'aide à ce qu'elle stresse moins.**

**Ce n'est pas bon pour sa santé.**

**-Oui on comprend Madame Pomfresh, ne vous inquiéter pas, nous allons y veiller.**

**-Bien.**

**Vous pouvez aller le voir mais pas beaucoup de temps.**

**Et puis pendants que vous êtes la, est ce que je pourrai savoir ce qu'était le gros bruit que j'ai entendu avant que vous veniez ?**

_Hé ba dis donc, si même Madame Pomfresh la entendu de l'infirmerie j'ai peur que tout Poudlard l'ais entendus._

**-Ne vous inquiéter pas Madame, ce n'est que quelque chose qui est tomber dans notre dortoir, ça a fait un gros bruit, j'en suis conscient, veuillez nous en excusez cela n'était pas prévu.**

_Encore merci James, parce que dire qu'Hermione était tomber dans sa douche faisait emmener avec elle le truc ou l'ont mettaient les gels douche n'était pas super super._

_-_**D'accord Monsieur Potter, mais veuillez a ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Est ce que nous pouvons aller la voir maintenant ou devons nous attendre ?**_ Demanda Sirius._

_C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis que Madame Pomfresh était venu pour nous dire comment allait Hermione._

_Je voyais bien qu'il inquiétais pour elle._

_Il était devenu très amis, bien qu'ils se chamaille de tant en tant, je savais qu'ils s'aimaient bien au fond._

_Mais c'était la première fois que je voyais une autre lueur que de l'amusement de ses yeux, en ce moment ce trouvait plus de peur qu'autre chose, il y avait aussi une autre lueur que je n'avais vu dans ses yeux._

_Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible._

_Mais si, je n'avais pas rêver, cette lueurs était bien présente dans les yeux de Sirius._

_Est ce qu'Hermione s'en était rendu compte ou ignorait-elle tout ?_

_Je n'eus le temps de continuer sur ma lancer de mes penser que Sirius m'entraînant avec lui, pas loin des autres mais bien assez pour qu'ils n'entende pas la conversation._

_Mince, il c'était rendu compte que je le regardais et il voulais me dire quelque chose._

_Il se posta devant moi et se contentais de me fixais._

_Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurai été effrayé tant il se contentais de me fixer, il me rendais mal a l'aise._

_Il dus en avoir mare du silence puisque parla._

**-Tu as deviner hein !**

_Je savais de quoi il parlais mais je ne pas lui dire à voix haute._

_Mais je savais que je devais parler donc je parlais mais pas pour dévoiler a haute voix se que j'avais vu dans ses yeux._

**-Oui.**

_C'est tout ce que j'ai put lui dire, que vouliez vous que je lui dise d'autre, rien, c'est tout ce que je pouvais lui dire._

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il me disse à moi ce qu'il ressentait donc je me retournait pour aller rejoindre les autres._

_Mais je n'avais pas prévu que Sirius me prennent le bras pour me retenir._

**-Lily...**

**-Non Sirius, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire mais à elle.**

**C'est à elle que tu dois tout dire en premier, pas à une autre fille, tu peux le dire à James mais pas à une autre fille qu'elle.**

**Elle a le droit de l'entendre avant n'importe quelles filles.**

_-_**Tu as raison Lily, mais je ne sais pas comment faire, tu comprend je n'est jamais fait sa moi.**

**C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, cela viendra tout seule, tu sera à quelle moment tu dois tout lui avouer.**

**Évite de lui dire maintenant, on ne sait pas si elle va rester.**

**-Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte.**

**-Moi on plus mais on n'a pas le choix, ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons pour elle.**

**C'est ma meilleur amie Sirius, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre mais on n'a pas le choix.**

**C'est elle qui décide des choix qu'elle doit faire, qu'elle croix bien pour nous aussi.**

**-Oui tu as raison.**

_Il se tourna vers les autres, ils nous attendais pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle ou se trouvait notre meilleur amie._

_-_**Allons y, ils nous attendent pour pouvoir entrer.**

**-Oui allons y.**

_Nous retournâmes vers nos amis et entra dans la salle._

_Hermione était encore allonger dans le lit dans laquelle je l'avais déposer, il y a presque une heure._

_Elle avait l'aire sereine dans son sommeil._

_Malgré le fait que Madame Pomfresh nous avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que nous restions toute la journée ici, qui plus ais ensemble, nous étions rester, nous ne voulions pas quitter Hermione._

_Nous voulions tous être là quand elle se réveillerai._

_PDV Sirius_

_Quand nous avion vu Lily descendre avec Hermione dans les aires nous avions arrêter de pester contre la personne qui nous avait réveiller en faisait tomber quelque chose qui avait fait un bruit infernale dans tout le château._

_J'avais demander à Lily ce qui c'était passer mais elle ne m'avait pas répondu, apparemment trop occuper de l'état de santer d'Hermione._

_De toute façon, je n'aurai probablement pas pu écouter ce qu'elle avait a me dire, j'étais trop inquiet moi aussi pour Hermione._

_Quand nous la déposâmes dans l'infirmerie, je la savais entre de bonne main, bien que je savais que ce n'était probablement pas très grave ça m'inquiétais quand même._

_Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire les cents pas._

_Je dus reposer la question pour qu'elle me réponde maintenant._

_Je devais savoir pourquoi Hermione était dans cette état là._

_Quand elle me raconta ce qu'elle pensais, je me posais encore plus de question que tout à l'heure._

_Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dormis cette nuit ?_

_Comment à-elle-put tomber dans sa douche ?_

_Madame Pomfresh coupa court le fin de mes penser._

_Je savais que tout ce que je ressentais pour Hermione transpirais dans mes yeux._

_Après tout ne dis ton pas que l'on peut cacher ses sentiment pour notre expression, mais que seule nos yeux ne peuvent mentir ?_

_Quand Madame Pomfresh fini, je lui posait une questions qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure._

_C'était la première fois que je parlais depuis que nous avions déposez Hermione, bon la deuxième mais l'autre fois c'était moins urgent que maintenant._

_Je sentais le regard de Lily sur moi depuis un moment._

_Quand je me retournait vers elle, je vus qu'elle avait compris ce que j'essayai de cacher depuis un moment._

_Je l'emmenais assez loin pour que les autres n'entende pas la conversation mais pas assez pour que nous puisons encore voir les autres, cela rassura James qui était amoureux de Lily depuis un bon bout de temps et qui était très jaloux quand il s'agissait d'elle._

_La conversation qui suivit me rassura._

_Je pourrait lui dire mes sentiment quand je saurai prêt et aussi quand je panserai qu'elle serrait prête elle aussi._

_Nous rejoignons les autres pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle ou se trouvait Hermione._

_Elle était allonger sur le même lit que tout a l'heure._

_Elle avait l'aire sereine ainsi._

_Nous allons rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille._


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Chapitre 21**_

_PDV Hermione._

_Je venais de me réveiller mais je pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux tellement j'avais mal à la tête._

_J'avais la mauvaise impression qu'un camion moldu venait de me heurtais en pleine tête et il qu'il faisait des allers-retour sur moi._

_Je pouvais tout de même sentir que j'avais des poids qui pesais sur mes bras et mes jambes, je ne savais pas ce que c'était et ça me frustrait de ne pas savoir, on ne peux pas changer tout d'un coup tout de même._

_J'essaye de bouger mais cela ne servit qu'a me faire sentir une douleurs au niveau des cotes, n'importe ce qui c'était passer, j'avais mal partout au points que je puisse même pas bouger le petit doigt._

_En sentent la douleur que me procurait mes cotes, je gémis de douleur._

_Ce qui servit à faire enlever le poids qui se trouvait sur mes membres._

_Je pouvais entendre des voix mais j'arrivais pas à savoir à qui elles appartenaient, je n'entendais que des petit grésillement, ce qui était fort désagréable._

_Je sentais quand même que l'on ouvrait ma bouche, je ne savais pas ce qu'il ce passait mais je savais, par quelle moyen je ne sais pas, que j'étais en sécurité et entre de bonne mains._

_Je sentie le liquide que l'on m'avais mis dans ma bouche couler dans ma gorge._

_La douleurs que je ressentais dans les cotes et dans la tête il y a pas longtemps disparue presque instinctivement._

_Instinctivement j'ouvris mes yeux pour voir ou j'étais et qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi en ce moment même._

_Juste en face de moi, encore un peu pencher sur moi, se trouvais Madame Pomfresh qui tenait dans ses main une fiole qui était vide, ça devait être ce qu'elle venait de mettre dans ma bouche pour que je puisse ne plus sentir la douleurs qui me dératait depuis mon réveil._

_Un peu plus en reculer se trouvait mes amies, Lily qui avait un visage soucieux, James et Rémus eux avait l'aire d'être content que je me sois réveiller._

_Quand à Sirius, je ne pouvais pas définir ce qu'il ressentait, l'expression de son visage avait quelque chose que j'avais déjà vu mais jamais sur lui. Ce qui m'intriquais encore plus s'il le faut._

**-Comment va t-elle Madame Pomfresh ? **_Demanda Lily soucieuse de la réponse que pouvait lui donner Madame Pomfresh._

_Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre je la coupais dans son élans, j'avais quand même mal à la gorge mais je pouvais le faire._

**-Le elle t'entends Lily. **_Je savais que ce que j'avais dit ne ressemblais qu'un un petit murmure mais j'avais quand même mal et ça je ne pouvais pas le changer, ce qui était dommage certes._

_A la fin de ma phrase, je pouvais voir que James et Rémus trouvait ma phrase drôle mais se retenait de rire, pour ne pas avoir le courroux de Lily sans doute._

_Je remarquai que maintenant qu'il commençais à faire nuit, alors que ce que je me souvenais ces d'être remonter dans ma chambre pour pouvoir prendre ma douche._

_Ma douche, tout ce que je me souviens ce que je suis rentrer dans ma douche, après plus rien._

**-Qu'est ce que je fais là ?**

_Ma voix était encore groggie à cause de mon mal de gorge._

**-Tu tes juste endormie à un endroit ou il ne fallait pas, t'inquiète pas, il faut juste que tu te repose et ça ira beaucoup mieux après.**

**-Je pense que je vais faire ce que vous me dîtes Madame Pomfresh même si je pense que je n'ai pas le choix.**

**-Tout à faits Hermione tu n'as pas le choix. Est ce que tu sais la peur que tu nous à faits avoir ? Non je ne pense pas que tu puisse savoir ça.**

_Je pouvais bien voir que Lily était en colère et que James et Rémus ne rigolais plus maintenant._

**-Oui je ne peux pas savoir ce que vous avez ressentis mais vous ne savez pas la moitiez de ce que moi j'ai vécu.**

**-Alors dit le nous.**

**-Non je ne peux pas et je n'ai pas la force de pouvoir tout vous dire maintenant, mais arrêter de me faire croire que vous avez la pire peur de votre vie, je parie que plus tard cela va être pire.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?**

**-Moi je n'en sais rien.**

**Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce qu'il ce passe en dehors de Poudlard.**

**-Hermione a raison les gars, en dehors d'ici, c'est l'envers.**

**Mes parents me l'on dit dans une lettre, ils ne savent plus quoi faire pour arrêter ce qu'il ce passe.**

**Apparemment ces comme si tout était programmer et que l'ont ne pouvait pas arrêter ce qu'il ce passe.**

_Je savais que je ne pouvais pas changer le futur mais après si j'étais ici et pas autre part ces qu'il y avait une raison particulière._

_Peut être était-ce le faits que je pouvais sauver les maraudeur et donner une famille unie à Harry._

**-Comment est ce que tu sais tout sa Hermione, seule mes parents me l'on dit et m'ont bien préciser que ça ne devait pas être divulguer pour ne pas inquiéter les autres.**

**-Sa aussi sa faits partie du faits que je vous en parlerez plus tard, je ne peux pas maintenant.**

**-D'accord, on te comprend même si ces dur de ce dire que tu sais des chose que nous ne devons pas savoir.**

**-Je comprend ce que tu ressens, pendant plus de deux ans je devais taire sur ce que je savais sur une personne alors qu'elle était rechercher dans tout le pays.**

_Je repensais au Sirius que je connaissais, à mon époque c'était très dure de ce dire que l'une des personne que tout le monde magique recherchais et redoutais en même temps, ce trouvais dans la même maison que soit, même si l'on sait que ce qu'il ce dit dans les rue son fausse, on ne peux pas s'arrêter d'y penser a n'importe quelle moment._

**-Et cet personne, c'était qui ?**

**-Un moldu qui avait tué toutes sa famille sans aucune once de pitiez.**

_Je ne pouvais tout simplement leurs dire que c'était un sorcier sinon ils en aurait entendus parler, plus James vu que ses parents sont des aurors._

_Et je ne pouvais pas leurs dire que la personne s'appelait Sirius Black sinon ils me prendraient pour une folle qui na plus de cerveau en ce moment._

_Mais ce que j'avais oublier était que Lily venait du monde moldu tout comme moi._

**-Comment sa ce faits que je n'en ai pas entendus parler ?**

**-Sans doute parce que c'était en France et que ces pas parvenue jusqu'ici.**

**-Oui sans doute.**

**-Bon est ce que je peux sortir Madame Pomfresh ?**

**-Bien sur, à condition que vous faisiez attention a ce que vous faites, je ne veux plus vous revoir avant un bon bout de temps compris ?**

**-Oui c'est compris.**

_On en rigolais, de la façon qu'elle avait dit sa, c'était quelque chose qui avait détendue l'atmosphère que était assez pesante depuis que l'ont avaient parler de mon passer._

**-Je vais me changer et j'arrive, vous pouvez y aller, je vous rejoindrais dans la Grande Salle.**

**-D'accord, à tout de suite alors.**

_PDV Sirius_

_Je trouvais que ça faisait trop longtemps qu' Hermione était allonger dans ce lit à dormir._

_Il devait être environ 18 heure et le soleil commençais déjà à ce coucher._

_On n'avait pas voulu manger malgré ce que Madame Pomfresh pouvait dire, ont n'avaient pas bouger du chevet d'Hermione._

_Soudain on entendit une toute petite plainte venir d' Hermione._

_Instinctivement nous reculâmes pour laisser de la place à Madame Pomfresh qui se posta juste face à Hermione, laissant peu de place pour qu'elle puisse nous voire._

_Madame Pomfresh mis un liquide d'un rouge foncer, la couleur ne m'inspirai pas confiance mais vu que c'était Madame Pomfresh qui la soignais, j'avais confiance, en même temps avec un meilleurs amie loup-garou il faut avoir confiance en elle._

_Je voyais qu'elle nous regardais._

_J'étais inquiet pour elle et je savais que ça se voyait dans mes yeux mais je savais qu'elle pouvait voir aussi tout l'amour que je lui portait._

_Mais apparemment elle ne su pas reconnaître ce qu'il y avait dans mes yeux vu que quand elle me regarda elle plissa les yeux, ce qui était signe chez elle qu'elle ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passai._

_Je savais aussi que ça devait l'énerver et l'intriquer de ne pas savoir ce qui ce passe dans ma tête._

**-Comment va t-elle Madame Pomfresh ? **_Demanda Lily._

_Elle était toujours la première à réagir, ce qui en ce moment je ne pouvait pas faire, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas détacher mes yeux de la fille qui j'aimais mais que je ne devais pas le dire si je ne voulais pas briser l'amitier qui nous liait._

**-Le elle t'entends Lily.**

_Sa voix était bizarre, en même temps elle venait de se réveiller ce que je pouvait comprendre._

_Je voyais bien que James et Rémus était amuser de la réponse qu'avait donner Hermione à Lily._

_En parlant de James et Lily, je me demande quand il vont se mettre ensemble ces deux là, ça fais trop longtemps à mon goût qu'ils se tourne autours._

_Hermione a du voir que James et Rémus se retenais de rire vu qu'elle essaya de sourire, enfin ces ce que je pense._

**-Qu'est ce que je fais là ?**

_Sa voix n'avais pas changer._

_Elle avait toujours du mal à parler._

**-Tu tes juste endormie à un endroit ou il ne fallait pas, t'inquiète pas, il faut juste que tu te repose et ça ira beaucoup mieux après.**

_Et la elle peux être sur que nous n'allons pas la lâcher avec sa._

_Soit elle se repose d'elle même, soit on l'assomme pour qu'elle se repose, bien qu'elle aura une petite bosse le lendemain, même si ont le faisaient avec la magie._

**-Je pense que je vais faire ce que vous me dîtes Madame Pomfresh même si je pense que je n'ai pas le choix.**

_Ouaip, je vient de le dire, même si c'était dans mes penser je l'ai dit quand même._

**-Tout à faits Hermione tu n'as pas le choix. Est ce que tu sais la peur que tu nous à faits avoir ? Non je ne pense pas que tu puisse savoir ça.**

_Lily était en colère, ça se voyait et ressentais dans ses paroles._

_James et Rémus ne rigolais plus, ne jamais se fiche de la tête d'une Lily en colère, demandez à James, il en a déjà faits les frais._

**-Oui je ne peux pas savoir ce que vous avez ressentis mais vous ne savez pas la moitiez de ce que moi j'ai vécu.**

_C'est vrai que l'on ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le passer, mais sa c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas nous le dire._

**-Alors dit le nous.**

_Oui c'est tout ce que nous voulons, savoir ce qu'il ces passer pour qu'elle devienne comme sa._

_Méfiante de tout ce qui ce passe autour d'elle._

**-Non je ne peux pas et je n'ai pas la force de pouvoir tout vous dire maintenant, mais arrêter de me faire croire que vous avez la pire peur de votre vie, je parie que plus tard cela va être pire.**

_Comment est ce que elle pouvait dire sa, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ce passerai tout comme nous._

**-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?**

_Pile ce que je pensais, dit donc Lily est ce que tu lirai dans mes penser._

_Bien sur je ne reçu pas de réponse._

**-Moi je n'en sais rien.**

**Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce qu'il ce passe en dehors de Poudlard.**

_Que ce passe t-il pour la mettre dans cette état, puis comment elle peux savoir ce qui ce passe en dehors alors que nous nous sommes plus sortie depuis un petit moment ?_

_James luis devait comprendre ce qu'elle disait._

_Moi pendant ce temps je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui ce passait en ce moment._

**-Hermione a raison les gars, en dehors d'ici, c'est l'envers.**

**Mes parents me l'on dit dans une lettre, ils ne savent plus quoi faire pour arrêter ce qu'il ce passe.**

**Apparemment ces comme si tout était programmer et que l'ont ne pouvait pas arrêter ce qu'il ce passe.**

_Hein, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne ma rien dit, je suis son meilleur amis mince._

_''Et toi est ce que tu lui a dit que tu aimais Hermione''_

_''Non, mais ce n'est pas pareil''_

_''Pourquoi ?''_

_''Oh tais toi petite voix''_

**-Comment est ce que tu sais tout sa Hermione, seule mes parents me l'on dit et m'ont bien préciser que ça ne devait pas être divulguer pour ne pas inquiéter les autres.**

_Ouai comment ?_

**-Sa aussi sa faits partie du faits que je vous en parlerez plus tard, je ne peux pas maintenant.**

**-D'accord, on te comprend même si ces dur de ce dire que tu sais des chose que nous ne devons pas savoir.**

**-Je comprend ce que tu ressens, pendant plus de deux ans je devais taire sur ce que je savais sur une personne alors qu'elle était rechercher dans tout le pays.**

_Qu'est ce qu'il ces encore passer pour qu'elle dise sa, sa vie est un vrai mystère a lui tout seule._

**-Et cet personne, c'était qui ?**

**-Un moldu qui avait tué toutes sa famille sans aucune once de pitiez.**

_Comment cela se faits que Lily n'en a pas entendus parler, je dis sa car vu l'expression qu'a son visage elle ne savait pas ce qu'Hermione est en train de dire._

**-Comment sa ce faits que je n'en ai pas entendus parler ?**

**-Sans doute parce que c'était en France et que ces pas parvenue jusqu'ici.**

**-Oui sans doute.**

**-Bon est ce que je peux sortir Madame Pomfresh ?**

**-Bien sur, à condition que vous faisiez attention a ce que vous faites, je ne veux plus vous revoir avant un bon bout de temps compris ?**

**-Oui c'est compris.**

_La façon qu'elle avait dit sa nous faisait rigoler un peu._

_On pouvait enfin aller manger._

_Je mourrai de faim, on n'avait pas manger depuis hier soir, vu que ce matin et ce midi on n'avait pas envie d'y aller vu qu'Hermione était ici._

**-Je vais me changer et j'arrive, vous pouvez y aller, je vous rejoindrais dans la Grande Salle.**

**-D'accord, à tout de suite alors.**

_Nous partîmes pour aller dans la grande salle._

_Nous nous assîmes pour attendre Hermione qui arriva plus vite que l'on ne le croyait._

_Nous mangeâmes comme si de rien était._


End file.
